Belaya Rus: On a Spring Day in 1487
by rev lady mal
Summary: A strange boy has shown up and insists he's Belarus' long lost brother Russia. Belarus asks Liet and Poland if this is true. Lithuania and Poland know what Russia's really after. Characters: Belarus, Lithuania, Poland.
1. Chapter 1

"Bela, come in for supper!" Lithuania stood in the doorway and called out to the young girl, he watched the edge of the forest carefully until he saw the pale child come skipping out from the tall trees; almost white hair flowing behind her as she made her way to the house. She was barefoot, her black skirt covered with a white apron, the edges embroidered in red thread. Her white blouse had embroidery on the sleeves. He noted as she came closer that the girl held a small posy of violets in her hand, tied with a ribbon that matched the color of the flowers. She slowed to a walk when she came closer to the house, holding the small bunch of flowers to her nose as she smiled at the older nation. "Privet Litva," she said in a happy singsong voice as she entered the house and walked over to the basin to wash her hands before sitting down at the table. She skipped over and sat in her usual chair, placing the posy of violets next to her drinking cup and gave the other nation sitting on the other side of the table a small smile. "Privet, Polksa," the young girl murmured quietly, watching Lithuania set a bowl of mushroom soup in front of her. "Dziakuj," She replied, and then was quiet as Lithuania sat down in his chair and Poland said grace before eating.

Occasionally between spoonfuls of soup, Belarus picked up the small bunch of violets and put it to her nose, sniffing their sweet aroma. She looked up at Poland, who raised an eyebrow at her, frowning slightly. Lithuania didn't seem to notice, as he was busy cutting slices of bread. "Did you weed the cabbages Bela?" He asked, handing her a slice of bread.

"Mhmm," she answered, taking the bread and dunking it in her soup. "And I hoed the beets today too, they needed it." She bit into the bread and looked at him.

"So you like, had all these chores to do and still had time to pick flowers in the forest?" Poland asked, giving her a disapproving look.

Belarus looked at him, chewing her bread. "I did all my chores, you can check."

"Don't worry, I totally will," he retorted, picking up his cup of beer.

Belarus put down the slice of bread and picked up the violets again. She smiled at the purple flowers, and then looked at Lithuania. "Litva, do I have a brother?" She jumped when the mouthful of beer Poland had in his mouth sprayed all over the front of him, and Lithuania dropped the bread knife, making a loud clatter on the table.

"What?!" He exclaimed eyes wide with shock. "Why would you ask a question like that?" Lithuania asked.

Poland's eyes narrowed, "Who have you been talking to? Answer me right now."

Belarus swung her feet back and forth under her chair, looking at the flowers. "He says his name is Rossiya, and that I'm his little sister. Is that true, is he really my brother?" She looked expectantly at Poland.

Lithuania's hand went up to his mouth; Poland's eyes grew large as he stared at the little girl sitting across from him. "What else does this Rossiya say?" He asked.

"Well … he says I'm very pretty and he gives me presents, like sweets and ribbons for my hair." She twirled the violet ribbon that tied the posy of violets together with her fingers. "He also says he misses me very much and he wants me to live with him again."

"Bela, did you see him here today?" Lithuania asked; he felt his body begin to tremble.

Belarus nodded, an innocent smile on her face, "Yes, I saw him today. He gave me a ribbon, and picked these violets to tie the ribbon around. The color matches his eyes." She put the flowers down and picked up her piece of bread.

"He's very tall too. I wish I remembered him; I must have been too little then."

Lithuania cleared his throat and picked up the bread knife again, "You were very little when I found you Bela," he gave her a nervous smile. "Finish your supper then clear the table."

"Yes Litva." Belarus answered, dipping her piece of bread in her soup.

Everyone was silent for the rest of the meal. When they were done eating, Belarus cleared the dishes and took them to be scoured and washed.

Poland watched her leave and glared at the other nation, refilling their cups with more beer. "I miss you sister, come live with me again … yeah right, that's what he totally wants." He rolled his eyes and drank his beer. "What are you like, thinking about Liet?"

Lithuania had stood up with his cup and was now pacing back and forth across the floor. "I'm thinking that he's not just after Bela's territory, he wants mine too … even yours."

"Well duh, like of course he does. Do you think the girl's really his sister though? That story sounds kind of hokey." Poland drained his cup and tipped it, frowning at the lack of beer inside.

Lithuania walked to the doorway and leaned against it, his eyes peering into the trees, trying to see any movement between the dark, shadowy trees. "She's never mentioned a brother before now, but she was very little. What if he is her brother, just like he claims?"

"Like no way Liet, she's a part of your territory now, and we have each other's backs."

Lithuania rubbed his forehead; he knew what "having each other's backs" meant to Poland. "I have a bad feeling about this. The Muscovy have gained power and now they want to expand. This Rossiya is going to be a problem."

"Litva, are you my brother?" Belarus's voice asked behind him.

Lithuania turned around and looked at the girl. He gave her a soft smile and shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"Then why do I live with you?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Well … because … " Lithuania rubbed the back of his neck. "Because you were very young, and I decided to make you part of my country."

Belarus thought about this, and smiled. "I see … do you want me to stay with you?"

"Of course I do."

"Would you be sad if I left?"

Poland yawned.

"Yes, I would be very sad if you left." He smiled fondly at the girl. "Now get ready for bed."

Belarus skipped forward and reached up on tiptoe to give Lithuania a kiss on the cheek. He blushed at the butterfly soft peck she gave him. "Good night Litva." She said, then skipped over to Poland and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Polska." He had his hand over his mouth as he yawned, waving her away.

Belarus crawled up the ladder to the loft and undressed for bed. She lay there, holding the posy of violets that were drooping now, and thought about the tall boy in the forest who smiled at her and called her little sister. She smelled the violets one more time, then placed them under pillow. Belarus snuggled under the covers and closed eyes. Still smiling, she fell asleep, dreaming of the tall boy with violet eyes who called himself 'Rossiya'.

Author's Note: Historian Norman Davies, a noted expert on Eastern European history and more specifically the history of Poland claims that Russia really can't trace their history back to Kievan Rus' and only made that claim in the 14th century after absorbing lands of that former territory that hadn't been taken by the Grand Duchy of Lithuania. With the fall of the Byzantine Empire and the defeat of the Mongols the Duchy of Muscovy began to flex it's muscle in the region, claiming to be the new head of the Orthodox Church, and also the descendents of Kievan Rus'. One of the goals of Ivan III was to reclaim the lands that Kievan Rus' once occupied … namely modern day Ukraine and Belarus.


	2. Chapter 2

Lithuania had heard the stories from the people that fled into his country seeking refuge, but his own eyes still couldn't accept what he saw. He slowly walked his horse into the remains of the village that shared a border with his country and what was left of Kievan Rus'. "It's all true." He whispered forlornly, looking around at the destruction that surrounded him. Smoke billowed from houses; people and animals lay dead in the paths and roads between the buildings, arrows sticking from their bodies. Lithuania walked past one elderly woman laying on her back, facing the sky, her sightless eyes stared up at nothing. The young nation rubbed his eyes and turned away from the scene. He led his horse away from the center of the village and found a bench next to a smoldering fire. The remnants of some kind of cooking activity lay scattered around.

Lithuania scowled and kicked at a clay pot of half-cooked barley. "Such a waste!" He muttered to no one. The young nation sat down and frowned at the untended coals still giving off heat and smoke. He sat there meditating on the dying fire when his warrior's instincts told him he wasn't alone. Lithuania slowly raised his head and looked around; his well-trained eyes looking for any movement in the smoky air that still hung with the morning mist. As his head slowly turned he looked toward the forest. He stopped and listened carefully, because the sound was … he kept hearing a tiny, squeaking sound. Lithuania felt his hackles rise and his heart beat faster; he listened closer and found the sound definitely coming from within the trees. The young nation stood up, unsheathed his sword and slowly walked toward the forest, pulling his horse behind him.

Leaving the horse just inside the trees, he silently made his way closer to the squeaking sound. He stepped over a log and looked from side to side, trying to find the location of the high-pitched noise that had grown louder. He spotted something pale curled up and crouching into a tight little ball behind a large, gnarled tree root. Lithuania walked up to the source of the noise and looked down at … a child.

His eyes grew wide and his mouth opened slightly at the sight of the tiny child with almost white hair. The squeaking sound had been from her crying. Her little shoulders racked with sobs and her head shook as it rested on her knees. Lithuania sheathed his sword and got down on one knee. The little girl's shoulders stopped moving at the noise and she became quiet, aware there was someone in front of her.

"Are … are you hurt?" Lithuania asked quietly as he reached out to touch her shoulder. There was a sudden movement as the tiny child lunged at him, waving a knife in front of her. She held it with both of her chubby toddler hands and let out a blood-curdling scream as she slashed at him.

"Ah!" Lithuania yelled as he fell back, throwing his arm up over his face to protect it. The slashing knife hit his leather bracer. The child wasted no time in jumping to her feet and running as fast as her little legs would carry her, screaming at the top of her lungs and alerting anyone in the area that they were there. Lithuania sat there and said a quick prayer to the Gods that no one was around to hear them, and watched her run away until she tripped and fell into the dirt face first. The knife flew out of her hand and skidded across the forest floor, landing out of her reach.

The little girl pulled her face out of the dirt, a fresh layer of grime caked on her already filthy face and let out such a forlorn, sorrowful cry it gave Lithuania a chill as he stood up and looked at her, and then slowly walked toward her. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes, getting more dirt on her face. Still sobbing she looked up at him and asked, "Where's big sister?"

"Big sister? I don't know." Lithuania answered as he reached up to brush the worst of the dirt off her face. He stopped and turned his head when he heard a sound off in the distance. "We need to get out of here, it's not safe." He turned back to look at her, "Will you come with me? I want to help you."

"Are the bad men on horses coming back?" She asked, fear creeping into her blue eyes. She sniffled and rubbed her nose, smearing more dirt across it.

"I don't know, and I don't want to wait to find out." He answered, offering his hand to her to help her to her feet.

The child stood up but immediately cried out, reaching her hand toward the knife still lying in the dirt. "I need that!" she pleaded, scrambling her feet to get to it.

"Huh, that?" Lithuania asked as he walked over to where the knife laid on the forest floor. He picked it up for a moment and looked at it. "Just a common kitchen knife, nothing particularly well suited to be a weapon." He stood and slipped the knife inside his sword belt and walked back to the waiting child. "Let's go," he said with an air of authority and took her hand, leading her out of the forest to his waiting horse.

The little girl tried to follow him, but he walked quickly to get to his horse and she kept stumbling. Finally he stopped, picked her up and settled her on his hip, then began to jog to his waiting horse. She clung to him as she bounced on his hip, sniffling and looking around, probably wondering where her sister was he thought. He pushed that out of his mind as he sat her in the saddle first, and then quickly mounted behind her. Wrapping an arm around the child, Lithuania turned the horse sharply and left the village as quickly as he could.

The child stretched her neck around him to look back at the village. "What about big sister?" She asked frantically. She looked up at him, big blue eyes filling with more tears.

"I don't know you're the only one I found … what is her name? Lithuania looked down at her, frowning at the tears.

"Kiev." She murmured, rubbing her grubby fists over her eyes.

"Oh? And what is your name?" Lithuania asked, curious who the child could be now.

"Belaya Rus." She answered.

"Belaya Rus, what a pretty name for a pretty little girl." Lithuania replied, although with the dirt on her face and clothes she didn't look very pretty at the moment. "My name is Litva."

"Lit-va," She said quietly, yawning." I like that name. She rubbed her eyes again and grew quiet, eventually falling into an exhausted sleep.

Lithuania was quiet too, deep in thought as he rode back home. He looked down at the child he hugged close to him, her head bobbing with the horse's movement. Once he arrived he put the child on his shoulder and got down from the horse, only to discover a wet spot on his leg from where the child had sat during the ride. "Aahh?" He stared at it in horror, then let out a painful sigh and carried the wet child into the house to clean her up.

After she woke up, took a bath and put on one of his smaller tunics tied up with a sash to keep from dragging on the floor and tripping her, she sat at the table hungrily eating a bowl of soup. Lithuania watched her, his own soup untouched, wondering when she last ate. She had washed up with very little fuss and now that the layers of grime no longer covered her face, clothes and hands, she was a very pretty little girl.

"Litva, may I ask you something?" Belarus asked, finally breaking her silence. She hadn't spoken since they left her village.

"Hmm? Oh yes anything." Lithuania replied, startled out of his daydreaming. He picked up his spoon and dipped it into the bowl.

"Can you help me find my big sister?" Serious blue eyes looked at him.

Lithuania looked at her. His face softened into a smile. "Yes, I'll help you Belaya Rus."

"Thank you," She quietly answered, going back to her soup. She didn't smile but added, "You can call me Bel, or Bela if you want; that's what Big Sister called me."

Lithuania gave her a warm smile. "Of course, Bela. I'm sure we'll find your sister."

She didn't speak again until she finished her meal. She helped him clean up by bringing the dishes to Lithuania for him to wash. He smiled watching her toddle back and forth. "Thank you Bela, I appreciate the help."

Belarus sat down on the floor next to his feet and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sleepy."

"Then it's time for bed," Lithuania replied as he picked her up and carried her to the room where he had a place prepared for her to sleep. He tucked her in, then watched her curiously as she put her hands together, closed her eyes and prayed. She crossed herself, and then turned on her side facing him. "Good night." She whispered, yawning again. She very quickly fell asleep.

Lithuania sat for a while, looking at her delicate features in the candlelight. Such a tiny child, but still had the courage to defend herself with a small kitchen knife. He shook his head and blew out the candle to let her sleep and left the room.

Author's note: Another short story about Belarus and Lithuania. The date of the beginning of the Grand Duchy of Lithuania depending on the source puts it at the mid 13th century, 1246, or 1253 when Mindaugas was crowned King of Lithuania. The last Mongol invasion happened in 1240. Kiev, devastated by the Mongol invasions, became part of the Grand Duchy of Lithuania in 1345.


	3. Chapter 3

Belarus reached down and picked another mushroom, tossing it into her almost full basket. It didn't take her long to pick enough to make Litva's favorite dish that she knew he would appreciate once the meeting with his boss and advisors was over. She felt bad for him, cooped up in the house while they argued over the stupidest things. She found a few more mushrooms under a tree and arranged them in the basket so they wouldn't fall out. "I think that's enough." She announced to the forest before turning and heading back the way she came. It was then she noticed it getting darker, and the distant rumble of thunder threatening rain. The young nation moved a little quicker, but stopped when she saw a very large black bird take off from a branch above her and fly deeper into the forest. It startled her and she stopped to stare at it, and then frowned as it flew away. Belarus knew the large, black eagle was only hunting for something to eat, but they still made her shiver for some reason when she saw them.

By the time she reached the kitchen door of Lithuania's house the rain was coming down hard. She ran through the doorway with her basket of mushrooms and grabbed a towel to dry off with. Setting the basket on the bench she rubbed at her arms, hearing angry voices coming from the corridor to the next room. Belarus quietly walked to the doorway as she dried off her face and neck and peeked into the room. She could see Lithuania sitting off to one side, arms crossed over his chest, his face getting that stony look she knew too well when things were unpleasant. They were arguing over what had been said at the last meeting, one group insisting they had agreed to something and the other side insisting they hadn't. She saw Lithuania look up at the door and see her there, so she backed away quietly and went back into the kitchen.

Belarus hopped up to hang the towel up on a hook on the wall, and then checked the dried berries she had left to soak before going out to pick mushrooms. They were coming along; the water now stained a purplish-blue from the reconstituted juice. Just then, the voices in the room the men were meeting in grew louder and angrier. She frowned at the doorway, and then looked down at the berries again. She picked up the feather, looking at it for a moment then smiled. Grabbing the bowl of berries Belarus carefully drained the juice into a smaller bowl, and then added salt and a small amount of wine to it. She stirred the ink until the salt dissolved, then found a good sharp knife to cut the feather into a quill. "What to write on though? I don't have any paper or parchment." She looked around until she saw the towel hanging on the hook. Smiling, she fetched a clean dry one off the shelf and put it in her embroidery frame to make it taut, then collected the ink and feather quill and quietly walked back to the room where the men were still arguing. She found a table off in a corner of the room to set her things on, then climbed up into a chair and sat quietly. Filling her quill with ink, she then carefully wrote a few words on the towel, checking to see how clear the words looked on the fine linen. She smiled when it stayed clear enough to read, and then began to copy down what the men were saying as quickly as possible, but still trying to keep it neat. Her feet swung back and forth under the chair as she wrote the words down.

Lithuania was fed up with the arguing. Every meeting turned into this because no one remembered what was discussed from the meeting before. He knew damn well which side was right but it didn't matter if he opened his mouth because no one would listen to him. He sat with arms crossed, wishing he were anywhere else than there. He really wanted to go to the kitchen and see what Belarus was up to, finding her company much more pleasant than listening to his boss and the other ruling elite scream obscenities at each other. He caught the movement of her swinging feet and looked over to the small table in the corner with a curious expression. She had a large black feather in her hand and she every so often would dip it in a bowl, and then scratch the feather on a piece of fabric. He wondered if she was drawing a picture, or maybe coming up with a new design to embroider on the cloth. The meeting finally ended and Lithuania gratefully got up and moved away from the clusters of people still arguing with each other. He wandered over to Belarus and smiled at her. "Bela, what are you up to?"

"I'm writing down what was said in the meeting." She answered in a matter of fact tone, not looking up from the towel. "Let me finish the last bit, before I forget what he said," and continued writing the last few words. "There, all done." She put the black eagle feather in the bowl of juice and then blew on the wet letters on the towel. "I kept it as neat as I could, but towels aren't the best to write on." She added, picking up the piece of white linen and handing to Lithuania.

The older nation held it in his hand and stared at the markings. "These marks are the words we said in the meeting?"

Belarus nodded, "Yes Litva, want me to read it to you?"

Lithuania handed back the towel. "Would you please?"

The child nation laid the towel out on the table again and began reading the words back to Lithuania, who stood in wonder at hearing the words his boss and advisors had said before. "This is wonderful Bela! Where did you learn how to do this?"

She looked up at him, "The priests at the church taught me."

"Priests at the church, oh … you're a Christian?"

"Mhmm," Belarus answered, pulling out the little gold necklace she had worn since the day Lithuania found her. "See, here is the cross Big Sister gave me."

"I see," He looked at the cross. "Do you like being a Christian?"

Belarus shrugged. "I guess so, I still like the old seasonal festivals too. I like the singing in church the most, it's pretty."

"Are the stories true about your Big Sister's boss making everyone get into the river at the same time to become Christians?"

"It is true, she told me that story. The night before her boss sent out a proclamation that everyone in Kiev had to be at the river the next morning or 'face his extreme displeasure.' Everyone was there and they all went into the river at the same time. Then the Devil ran away screaming because he couldn't stand the sight of losing so many disciples."

Lithuania raised an eyebrow. "Really … did anyone see this devil running away?"

"I don't know Litva, that's what was written in the history book."

"I see," he replied, looking down at her pale blond head. Since she had come to live in his house, Belarus had proven to be a worthy asset. She worked hard, was very smart and once she got over the fear of murdering horsemen riding into her village, developed a pleasant demeanor that Lithuania found charming. He couldn't help but grow to be very fond of her, and hoped nothing ever happened to change her sweet nature. Now she had shown she had another useful skill. "Bela, would it be possible for you to write down the words next time we have a meeting?"

"Of course I could, but I need some things. I need real ink, this is berry juice, and I will need some paper or parchment to write on. Paper's not easy to find though."

"Ink and paper or parchment. Got it. Do you think you could teach me how to see the words after you write them?"

Belarus smiled at him, "Uh huh, I can do that, I can teach you how to write them too, if you want."

"I do want that Bela, thank you." Litva gave her a warm smile and kissed her on the forehead. "Did you find any mushrooms?"

"Oh, yes I did! I picked a basket full so I can make your favorite dish." Belarus smiled up at him, blushing slightly from the kiss. "I'll get to work on that right now!" She said as she climbed down from the chair and ran back into the kitchen.

Lithuania watched her run down the hallway, then picked up the towel again and inspected the markings on it carefully. He turned the towel around, trying to figure out which way the words were right side up so they could be read, a very confused look on his face but with new admiration for the little girl nation. With the towel in his hand he followed her into the kitchen to help her fix supper.

Author's Note: The official state language of the Grand Duchy of Lithuania was Belarusian until 1710 when Polish became the official language of the Commonwealth. One source I read claimed that since Lithuanians were pagan they were illiterate so the Belarusians had to do the writing for them. I doubt that was the case; despite being the last in Europe to convert to Christianity, Lithuanians didn't live in a vacuum either and would have been exposed to writing. It still made a fun plot for a story.


	4. Chapter 4

The satisfying snap of bone under his sword followed by the enemy soldier's scream of agony made Lithuania smile with grim satisfaction as he rode his horse through the battlefield, hacking his way through the enemy until he saw one last horseman riding toward him. The fighting had reached near the end as more wounded hobbled away from the battlefield than remained to fight. The mortally wounded and dead lay scattered on the muddy ground covered with blood seeping into the soggy dirt; only their frozen breath rising up from the mud indicated they were still alive. The screams and shouts of those fighting around Lithuania grew dim as he focused on the other rider. Spurring his horse forward he charged toward him. The enemy horseman roared and charged forward in response; Lithuania braced himself for the impact and urged his horse to run faster. When he hit him with all the force he could rally into his aching sword arm, he heard the man let out a loud grunt and then watched him slide off his horse onto the cold, bloody ground. With some effort the horseman struggled to his feet, screaming at Lithuania to come again and meet him; his arm hung limp at his side as he gripped his sword with the opposite hand. The young nation was more than willing to oblige him, and swung his horse around for another attack. Lithuania's second blow made the horseman crumple to his knees and fall forward into the mud; sightless eyes stared at nothing. Before the horseman had made it down completely, Lithuania heard cheers go up from the men on the field as they watched the remnants of the enemy that could still move do so; retreating as quickly as possible.

Lithuania watched them run, cheering with the others and holding his sword in the air. As he watched the army rally around Algirdas, Lithuania felt relief that the battle was over. Fighting was part of being a nation, but he much preferred the peaceful times when he could stay home. He rode his horse off the battlefield to firmer, dryer ground before dismounting wearily and looking across the aftermath. Once his boots hit the ground, he began to feel wobbly from the adrenaline rush ebbing away from his weary body. Smells that he hadn't noticed being too busy with the fighting now filled his mouth and nose – blood, mud, sweat, and a new smell he was getting used to - gunpowder. Lithuania closed his eyes and leaned wearily against his exhausted horse, who nickered at him about his own fatigue, and silently thanked Karorius for his victory. In the distance he could see wounded being helped off the battlefield and the men around the Grand Duke walking with him, still cheering. Lithuania picked up his sword that he had used to hold his weary body up, sheathed it, then walked, leading his horse and followed the others back to camp. It was time to get out of his mud and blood splattered armor and rest.

The next morning after a few hours of rest, Lithuania rode south to where the Dnieper emptied into the Black Sea. The celebrating was still going on for a few back at the camp, the rest had passed out where they sat or stood. He had carefully picked his way over the sleeping piles of soldiers, saddles his horse and rode south following the Southern Bug until it connected to the Dnieper. From there he continued riding until the smell of salt water in the air pulled him to the mouth of the great river that flowed into the Black Sea. A thin strip of land obscured his view of the sea completely, but on the horizon with the late autumn sun glinting on it he could see the water. Once he made it to the beach, he dismounted and walked his horse closer to the coast, taking in the scenery around him. Birds flew overhead and off in the distance there looked to be a few fishermen bringing a boat in after an early morning fishing trip.

And it was his. Lithuania's country now stretched from the Baltic to the Black Sea; he was the largest nation in Europe. At that moment he felt very strong and confident in his abilities. The Golden Horde was weakening and losing influence in the area, which made opportunities like the fertile lands he now stood on such an incredible prize. Lithuania already looked to the future and dreamed of the lands to the east still under the influence of the Tatars and Mongols. Perhaps if the Gods were on his side, he would acquire those lands in time and add them to his growing nation. With a final, satisfied look over the horizon and waves lapping on the coast, he mounted his horse and rode back to camp. Today they would strike their tents and march back to Kiev to pick up Bela's Christmas present. Lithuania smiled as he imagined the look on her face when she saw his gift to her. He couldn't think of anything that would make her happier.

Belarus's nimble fingers worked quickly to plait another set of straws into the solar disk she was making for Kalyady. Sitting on a shelf was the large goat head she had also made out of straw. She felt rushed not only because of the approaching holiday, but also because she wanted everything ready before Litva came home from fighting in her sister's land. Before he had left for the battle, she asked him if he were able to give Ukraine a message. She hoped her older sister was well and hadn't suffered too much from being a vassal under the Golden Horde. Belarus frowned when she thought of her sister under the control of the Tatars … thank goodness there was so much infighting and struggle within that horrible empire now they were having problems holding on to their power. Maybe it meant her sister would be free of them once and for all. "If anyone can rescue my big sister, Litva can." She said out loud, looking at the straw goat head. "I've never known anyone as brave as him." She added, with a nod of her head.

Belarus finished the solar disk, setting it next to the goat's head before sliding off her chair and wandering to the window to look outside at the snow-covered courtyard in front of the house. In the distance she noticed two horseman wearing Litva's colors riding toward the house. Her heart raced as she grabbed her wrap from the peg next to the kitchen door and ran outside to meet them. They arrived with good news; Litva was on his way home, and would be there in time for supper! Belarus joyfully ran back into the house and began making a nice supper to warm him after traveling through the cold to get home.

As promised he arrived home that evening, weary and very happy to see his house lit and looking warm. The door flew open and Belarus flew out to meet him. "Litva! You're home! I heard you won the battle!" Belarus shouted as she ran up to welcome him back.

Lithuania laughed as he dismounted and hugged Belarus tight, lifting her and swinging her around before setting her back down. "Bela! Yes, I'm back! It's so good to see you! You're prettier than ever, and you've grown since I was away; I can see you need a new dress!" He blushed and smiled when the girl gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Belarus also blushed at the compliments. "Silly Litva, now come inside and get warm … Oh, were you able to get a message to my sister? Did you see her?" She asked, reaching for his hand to pull him inside.

"I did see her Bela, in fact … I have your Christmas present here for you early." Lithuania smiled at her when she saw her face light up with curiosity.

"It's too early for presents Litva … " Belarus laughed, her voice trailing off when she saw a cloaked figure walking toward them past the other riders and soldiers who had arrived with Lithuania. The girl looked up at Lithuania, "Who …" Her eyes growing huge when the mysterious woman pulled down her hood and smiled at her.

"Bela!" Ukraine cried out, her eyes filling with tears. She ran forward in the snow with her arms out for her.

Belarus's mouth dropped open in shock, then her face lit up with joy at seeing her older sister after such a long time. "Big Sister!" She shouted, running toward her and wrapping her arms around her waist in a big hug. Ukraine's arms enveloped her and Belarus felt her eyes fill with tears too. "I've missed you so much!"

"Bela, my baby sister!" Ukraine sobbed, pulling her closer. ""Look how you've grown! What a pretty girl you've become!"

"And you're as beautiful as ever!" Belarus found her face wet with tears. "Were you treated very badly? Did they hurt you?" She asked, looking up at her.

"It's over now, now I'm here with you." She hugged Belarus close again.

Lithuania watched the happy reunion, smiling with satisfaction that he had finally kept his promise to Bela. "Your sister is going to live in my house now Bela."

"She is?" Bela looked at Lithuania, then at her sister.

Ukraine nodded her head. "Yes, at least for now." She looked Lithuania.

Belarus looked between them and exclaimed. "Lets get out of the cold and go indoors! I have a lovely supper ready for us!" She grabbed both Ukraine and Lithuania's hands and pulled them toward the house.

Lithuania stood inside the doorway of Bela's bedroom listening to her recite her prayers with Ukraine. Once finished, she ran over and gave him a kiss on the cheek goodnight, then a peck to her sister with a big hug before climbing into bed. Lithuania smiled warmly at her. "Good night Bela."

Bela looked at him. "Good night Litva, thank you for the best present ever."

"You're very welcome." He replied, and then stepped into the hall to wait for Ukraine.

When she finished saying goodnight to Belarus and left her room, she found Lithuania in the large room where they had eaten supper. He stood in front of the fireplace watching the flames. "Thank you for taking such good care of her. I admit I worried about her when I found out she was living with a heathen."

Lithuania looked at Ukraine and his smile faded. He heard that word more often lately. "Her faith was never an issue with me. It will be the same for you."

"… I also see how you look at her. There's more than parental affection there, isn't there?"

Lithuania looked into the fire, "You haven't been here very long, and you've already noticed quite a bit."

"I only say something because I think you should know bringing me here to live in your house hasn't gone unnoticed. Bela and I have other family."

"I'm well-acquainted with your cousin, Poland." Lithuania replied.

"I'm not talking about him." Ukraine answered her eyes were becoming wet again. "Bela and I have another sibling."

Lithuania looked at her closely, wondering what would make her so emotional. "I think I know who you mean." His eyes went back to the fire.

Ukraine wiped her eyes with her handkerchief, "I hope you do."

"Compared to what you've lived through, I think you will find me to be a fair boss." Lithuania smiled, hoping it would help her mood.

"I can tell from seeing Bela that you are. That's not what concerns me. Good night." Ukraine smiled, but her lips trembled. "And thank you." She hurried from the room before she finished speaking, wiping her eyes again. Lithuania couldn't shake the feeling as he watched her leave that things were about to get more complicated for him soon. He sat and watched the fire for a while longer before going to sleep.

Author's note: This chapter took forever due to doing lots of research and not finding much at all on the battle where Lithuania won Ukraine from the Tatars in 1362 – 1363. The Battle of Blue Waters took place some time between the end of September and December 25, 1362, expanded the Grand Duchy of Lithuania to the Black Sea and included the city of Kiev, which became another important center for Lithuania. The Grand Duchy was bordered by two seas, but also became a direct neighbor of the Grand Duchy of Moscow, which meant Lithuania also had a new rival to it's expanding influence.

Karorius – Lithuanian God of war and warhorses.

Kalyady – A Belarusian holiday that spans the period between December 25th and January 7.


	5. Chapter 5

With angry strides, Belarus stormed through the dark passageways of the castle, embroidery basket in hand as she looked for a sunny spot to sit and sew. She still fumed over being told to leave by Litva … of all people! He had never spoken to her that way before. She was still shocked over it and felt close to tears as she saw light coming from a doorway ahead. "So what if it's impolite, he _does_ look ridiculous!" She muttered to herself, stepping through the door into the sunlight and small courtyard garden.

Belarus knew it was rude, but she couldn't stop staring at her cousin and his outrageous clothes. This was the first time she met Poland in an official capacity, and despite her older sister's insistence that she be at her best behavior – which she still didn't understand, Ukraine and Poland didn't always get along - because this was a very important meeting. She couldn't help it when she still found herself staring at him and his ridiculous outfit. Poland's tunic, which was shockingly short and tight, was a deep purple color with tiny white seed pearls sewn all over it and trimmed with pink fur. "It's August, who wears fur in August?" She mused angrily to herself. His leggings were two different colors. One leg was deep purple, which matched the tunic, and the other was pink. The most laughable part of this comical ensemble was the shoes, which after staring far too intently at, Belarus realized they were part of his hosiery. The toes were so long and pointed at the end she could not figure out how Poland walked without tripping; She stared at him whenever possible, just for the possibility of seeing him stumble over his footwear. Unfortunately, it hadn't happened before Litva, who was also dressed quite finely but not in the ridiculous fashion Poland wore had finally had enough of her snickering and told her – no, _ordered_ her to get out while the Grand Duke signed the agreement to become King of Poland and marry Poland's current monarch. Ukraine had put her hand on her shoulder for her attention, and then told her to fetch her sewing and find someplace out of the way to stay busy.

She walked through the pathways in the courtyard past flowers and herbs buzzing with bees until she found a bench to sit on the other side of a small tree. Belarus walked around the tree, still pouting about Litva, but stopped suddenly when she saw another girl standing there with a drop spindle and a long roll of wool roving coiled neatly on the edge of the bench. The girl parked the spindle to wind the newly twisted yarn onto the dowel and looked up when she saw Belarus standing there uncertainly. "Hello." She greeted her in an even voice.

"Hi," Belarus said, fidgeting a bit. "I didn't mean to bother you."

"You're not bothering me, I'm used to spinning with others. Please have a seat." she smiled at Belarus as she dropped the spindle again and twisted another length of roving. "What is your name?"

Belarus watched her work, noting that she made a very even thread. Belarus guessed the other girl was close to her age. "I'm called Bela," Belarus answered, sitting on the other end of the bench and taking the piece of linen out of the basket that would eventually be a new tunic for Lithuania.

"You're one of the Ruthenians," the other girl replied, feeding the wool into the twisting piece of yarn that quickly grew longer. "I met your older sister earlier, Ukraine. She's very nice. I'm the King of Poland." She parked the spindle and wrapped the new yarn again.

Belarus looked up from her stitching, giving the other girl a curious look. "What? You must mean you're the – "

"No," She insisted, sounding a bit annoyed. "I'm the King of Poland. I was crowned last year." The spindle dropped again, spinning to twist the wool into more yarn. "I'm not married yet, so I'm the King."

Belarus shrugged and went back to her sewing. If the girl was a queen, or king, as she seemed to believe, it didn't do any good to argue with her. Belarus could tell she was used to being obeyed, like all bosses were. She worked quietly, letting the sunlight, and the buzzing of bees in the flowers work to calm her down.

"So, what do you think?" The girl asked, her fingers working nimbly.

"What do I think?" Belarus returned, "About what?"

"About the Grand Duke becoming the King of Poland?"

" … Wait, I thought you just said you were the King of Poland?"

"Oh, I am. But once this alliance is formed, there will be two of us." The girl sat down, looking at the thick matt of yarn now adorning her spindle.

"How can there be two kings?" Belarus asked, wondering about this girl's mind now.

The little girl shrugged, "Because we're getting married, that's why."

"Married?" Belarus looked up from her stitching, "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I don't mind I'm eleven." The girl worked to pull the skein of new yarn off the dowel, cutting a short piece for the next leader yarn.

"Eleven?" Belarus looked down at her sewing, suddenly feeling very sad for the girl. "Do you want to get married?"

The girl put her spinning away in a basket and looked at Belarus. "No one gets married because they want to, they get married because they have to." She leaned back, eyes closed facing the sun. "Me marrying the Grand Duke will do a lot of good things. We'll unite the two countries, making it easier to defend ourselves from common enemies, and most importantly bring the true church to your country. I also won't have to marry that Habsburg I was already betrothed to."

Belarus frowned slightly at being called a heathen. "You were already promised to marry someone?"

"Yes, but now I don't have to. They're paying him lots of money to go away." She looked at Belarus and smiled. "I don't like the Habsburgs much. Running all over Europe marrying everyone. Do you ever think you will get married?"

"Me?" Belarus looked at the girl, a bit surprised by the question. "Oh, I don't know. I live with Litva because he found me after the Mongols attacked and I was separated from my big sister. We get along most of the time."

Off in the distance a young man's voice shouted angry German, and then hooves clattered on stones as they rode away. The girl looked at the sundial in the middle of the courtyard. "It's getting close to dinner time. It's good you get along with Litva. He seems very nice." She stood up, putting her basket over her forearm. "It was nice meeting you, and I hope to see you at my wedding."

"It was nice meeting you too, and I will." Belarus answered, giving her a sad smile. She watched the other girl walk through the doorway back into the darkness of the castle. Once she was gone she let her emotions show on her face. What was Litva doing, forming an alliance with Polska? They crown ten-year-old girls their king and then marry them off when they were still children. Perhaps the wedding wouldn't happen right away, they would never allow the girl to marry a heathen and the Grand Duke had to convert to their church. Belarus shook her head and stuffed her sewing back into the basket, then hopped up and went back inside the castle to find her sister.

Ukraine and the others were still in the courtroom when she found them, standing in groups and chatting with each other. She found her sister standing a slight distance from Lithuania and Poland, not really a part of their conversation. From the looks of things, Litva wasn't really part of it either.

"And like, we really need to do something about your wardrobe Liet. I mean that's like okay and stuff … if you were cleaning stalls in a barn." Poland looked over Lithuania with a critical eye. "I'll send my tailor over and get you measured up."

"That's not really necessary, I like the clothes I –"

"Oh yes it is necessary, especially if you're going to hang around with me." Poland cut him off, but stopped when he spotted his little cousin walking shyly up to her older sister and tugging on her sleeve.

"Ukraine?" Belarus whispered, glancing at Poland and Lithuania. She partially hid behind her sister, still stinging from Lithuania telling her to leave.

"What is it Bela?" Ukraine said, looking down at her. "You need to behave yourself if you want to be here."

"I promise I will." Belarus answered back, giving Lithuania and Poland and pouting looks. "I met the King of Poland."

"Did you? She's a nice girl." Ukraine answered. "What did you talk about?"

"We talked about getting married. Isn't she a little young for that?"

"They won't get married right away."

"She still seems young." Belarus frowned. "She spins an even thread though."

"She should by now." Ukraine answered, looking at Poland very disapprovingly.

Belarus followed her big sister's gaze, and then murmured under her breath. "He does look ridiculous."

Ukraine gave Poland a pleasant smile when he looked at her. "I agree, he does Bela, but that doesn't excuse your rude behavior." She sighed, "You need to learn how to behave at official events."

"Ukraine, will we have to go to this other church too?"

"We most certainly will not." Her big sister answered firmly. "I still think Litva's boss should have married the daughter of the Prince of Muscovy, but he didn't like the conditions. I don't see how this is any better."

The announcement for dinner was made, and everyone began moving toward the door for the dining hall. Belarus took her older sister's hand and walked with her, frowning at Lithuania and Poland walking ahead of them. Poland kept grabbing Lithuania's arm, practically shouting as he talked Lithuania's ear off. Lithuania gave him nervous smiles and small laughs, but Belarus didn't think he really enjoyed Poland's company very much. As they entered the corridor, Poland's long, pointy toe caught one of the uneven flagstones. A high-pitched, girly scream erupted from his lips as he fell flat on his face in front of them all. Belarus immediately broke out laughing, and even Ukraine worked very hard to keep a smile from escaping her face. Lithuania stooped over to help the other nation up, glaring angrily at Belarus.

"How awful!" Poland exclaimed, fussing at his tacky clothes. "Oh, these hose are ruined!" He frowned at the large hole on the knee of the pink leg. "I can't go to dinner dressed like this, come on Liet, help me pick out something else to wear!" Poland grabbed Lithuania's arm."

"Aah! Why do you need my help?" Lithuania pulled back on his arm, but Poland refused to let go and dragged him around the corner toward the living apartments of the castle.

Ukraine and Belarus watched them go, and then looked at each other. They continued on with the others to the dining hall, both unable to shake the feeling of uneasiness that settled on them.

Author's Note: Jawiga was crowned King of Poland at the age of 10 in 1384. She was already betrothed to William of Austria, but Jagaila, the Grand Duke of Lithuania offered to pay him two hundred thousand florins to forget about it and go home. William took the money. She died giving birth to her first child in 1399. Jagaila continued to rule as the sole king after that, and married three more times until his death in 1434. The Roman Catholic Church canonized Jawiga in 1997.

Dmitri, prince of the Grand Duchy of Muscovy had a daughter that Jagaila's mother, who was Russian, tried to convince him to marry, but that wouldn't have solved the problem of being heathens in the eyes of the Teutonic Order. Also, Muscovy wanted Lithuania to become their vassal, something Lithuania didn't want at all.

The Union of Kreva was signed on August 14, 1385 at A HREF=".org/wiki/File:KreuskiZamak_111008_"Kreva Castle,/A in Hrodna Oblast on the Belorussian-Polish border. It sat on the eastern front during World War I; most of the castle was destroyed.

About the footwear of this period: You've all seen the long, pointed toes of the shoes men wore in this time period in artwork. They were ridiculously long, and got longer over time until it became necessary to tie the toe around the calf or knee to keep from tripping on them. The shoe fashion originated in Poland, and gradually spread throughout Europe.


	6. Chapter 6

Belarus ran across the field, pausing to pick daisies as their heads nodded in the breeze, plaiting the stems together as she plucked them. The heat of the summer sun felt energizing on her face and shoulders and boosted the energy that charged the air with happy news. Birds and insects flew and buzzed around her as she made her way toward the road; her fingers worked quickly to tie the stems together and finish the crown of white flowers. As soon as she heard the news that Litva and Polska were returning home after their victory at the Battle of Grunwald, she had flown outside as fast as her feet could carry her and began picking flowers. Around her she could see others doing the same, making their way to the main road where dust from the returning troops could already be seen in the distance. "Here they come! Someone shouted, as more people ran to the roadway, cheering when the first soldiers appeared over the rise in the dusty lane.

She reached the crowds already lining the road that lead to Lithuania's house and worked her way through until she was at the front where she could be seen. "Litva! ILITVA/I!" Belarus shouted out to him when she spotted him riding on his horse next to Poland, waving at the cheering throng of people. When she finally caught his attention and Lithuania saw her bouncing on the edge of street, his face lit up and he waved to her. She held the crown of daisies up to him as he approached, hoping he would be able to reach over and take them. Laughing, Lithuania moved his horse closer, then reached down and scooped her up, setting her in front of him. Belarus twisted around so she could put the wreath of daisies on his head and give him a hug. "Welcome back Litva!" she cried out over the noise of the cheering mob.

"It's good to be back, Bela!" Lithuania replied, laughing at the crown of daisies on his head. He smiled down at her as he returned the hug. "I'm very happy to be home!" He put his arm around her waist as they rode through the streets. After battles like this, Lithuania enjoyed being home the most. He snuggled the girl closer, mostly happy to get hugs from her. It always made the homecoming real for him.

Poland caught a bouquet of wildflowers thrown to him in mid air, and then looked over at Lithuania and Belarus. "Like, where's my crown?" He asked, knowing the little girl favored the other nation.

"I only had time to make one." She answered him, turning to look over Lithuania's shoulder at the long parade of soldiers and horsemen behind them. The assembled army was enormous, as people from different lands had joined Lithuania and Poland in the fighting. There was even an army of Tatars. Belarus smiled when she caught sight of the regional banners of her country fluttering proudly in the breeze. Belarus began counting them to herself. "…Twenty one … twenty two … twenty three!" She murmured to herself with pride, and then began looking around at other banners, the brightly colored tabards and the uniforms of the knights and soldiers, and the cheering people who welcomed them home. The king was among the mounted ranks, and then soldiers on foot marched behind. At least they tried to march, when they weren't being smooched and hugged by happy people who gave them flowers or drinks from small casks and wineskins. Belarus watched the joyful scene with an amused look, until she spotted a small group that didn't seem happy at all. In the middle of the marching soldiers, hands bound in front of them, were knights wearing the loathsome tabard of the Teutonic Order.

Belarus stared at the captured soldiers. She knew these were important men who were worth something to their people; prisoners until their people paid the ransom for them. Some wore very fine armor, although it didn't look very fine at the moment, covered with mud, dust and probably even nastier stuff. They didn't look happy to be there at all. They walked slowly, being pulled along by the ropes they were tied with, looking down at the ground as they walked. Among the group, she spotted one who was a head shorter than all the others. He shuffled his feet with his head down, his hair covering his eyes. Belarus looked at him, very curious. There was something different about him. He seemed far too young to be a knight. "Litva, who is that boy back there with the prisoners? Is he really old enough to fight?"

Lithuania chuckled, but it wasn't his usual, friendly laugh. "He's a very special guest, Bela. Would you like to meet him?"

Belarus watched him. He wouldn't lift his head, but she could still sense the humiliation and rage that radiated from him. "I don't know, he doesn't seem very nice from here."

Poland was the next to chuckle. "He's not very nice close up either." He watched the girl sitting in Lithuania's lap, his arm protectively around her as she waved at the cheering crowd. A thoughtful expression grew on Poland's face. Perhaps it would be fun to see Belarus's reaction to meeting … what had Liet called him? That's right … their special guest.

The next morning, Belarus busied herself in the kitchen directing the other kitchen staff in preparing breakfast for the household. She had a special menu of Lithuania's favorite breakfast dishes planned, and she wanted everything absolutely perfect for him. It would be a late meal, as the household had stayed up late the night before – in reality until the early morning – celebrating the victory at Grunwald. There were still bodies strewn across the floor of the dining hall she and the others had to step over attempting to get everything ready.

The bread had just come out of the oven and Belarus was busy slicing mushrooms when a loud commotion burst into the courtyard and through the kitchen doorway. Someone outside screamed and cursed with a very shrill, defiant voice at his tormenters answered him with amused laughter. As the noise drew closer to the kitchen; everyone stopped in the middle of what they were doing, glancing at each other and wondering what was going on. One cook's knife rested at mid-slice as he shaved meat from a large roast. Belarus slowly stepped up to the doorway, about to peek out into the courtyard to find out who was doing all that screaming, when the morning light streaming in was blocked by Poland and Lithuania both entering the doorway, their grins filled the kitchen with a menacing atmosphere as they dragged between them the source of all the angry, hysterical noise.

"Behave yourself! You're in the company of a lady now!" Lithuania barked at the filthy, miserable figure lying with his face in the rushes on the floor. Kicking at the noisy creature's body with his foot, with a grin he looked at Poland, who beckoned to Belarus to come closer.

"Like, we want to introduce you to someone Bela." The nation smirked, looking forward to the girl's reaction over what they had just brought her. "I know he can't wait to meet you, can you … jerk!" Poland also gave him a harsh kick in his side. There was a grunt before more hysterical cursing came from his mouth.

Belarus moved closer, her eyes gazing over the screaming, rabid boy in the middle of her kitchen. He couldn't have been a year or two older than she was; though it was hard to tell with the way he was thrashing about on the floor. With the paring knife still in her hand, she stood before the boy's head; his hair was fairer than hers, close to being white as snow. Kneeling, she slowly bent lower to try and get a better look at his face. Just then, Lithuania reached down, grabbed a handful of his hair and painfully jerked his head up so he faced the girl. "Where are your manners? Say 'good morning' to this fine lady right now!" He kicked the white-haired boy again, making him squeal in pain.

Belarus's eyes grew wide with horror when the boy opened his own eyes and looked at her. They were … red! She could only stare at him; an eerie feeling of revulsion washed over her as she watched rage, frustration, and arrogance flash across his face. "A Idemon!/I" The girl cried out, the small paring knife in her hand slashed in front of her defensively as she leapt back and away from him. Lithuania and Poland both burst into fits of laughter when the boy cried out and cringed, a thin trickle of blood forming on the tip of his nose.

His face twisted into a darker mask of rage, and he began screaming and kicking again "INEIN! NEIN!/I You can't make me you can't make me!" He gazed up at Belarus, a child's curiosity taking over, as he looked her up and down, sizing up whether she was a potential threat. His eyes landed on the little gold cross of the Eastern Orthodox Church the girl wore and a creepy, maniacal grin spread across his face. "Heathen scum!" He spat out.

Belarus looked up at the laughing pair, giving them both a bewildered look. "What Iis/I this thing? He's a monster!"

Poland, his shoulders still shaking from the humor he shared with Lithuania, grinned at Belarus. "Bela, allow me the pleasure of introducing to you The Monastic State of the Teutonic Knights!"

Lithuania reached down with his free hand and squeezed on the boys' cheeks. "Now give her a proper greeting!" He ordered with a tone that demanded obedience. He used his fingers to make the angry, frustrated child's mouth open and close while singing with a high pitched, girlish sounding voice, "Hello Belaya Rus, it's nice to meet you. You're very pretty!"

Poland snorted, putting his hand to his mouth. "Haha, Liet! That's funny." He turned to Belarus, still crouched on the floor, holding the knife in front of her. "I couldn't help but notice you were interested in him yesterday Bela, so I thought I would arrange this meeting. Plus, I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise Polska, for me?" She looked at him, and then looked back at the red-eyed boy. What surprise could involve him?

"Yes Bela, I thought you would like your very own personal slave." Poland kicked the boy again. "He can stay here with you, and you can make him do all the totally nastiest jobs you can think of!"

Bela's eyes grew round at Poland's words; she looked down at the boy, who just lay there, grunting every time he was kicked. "Stay with me? Why?"

Lithuania pushed the boy's head down hard enough to make a dull thud against the rushes when it smacked into the floor before he released it from his grasp and stood up. "Bela, until he goes home, he's another mouth to feed. Might as well get some work out of him."

Bela looked down at this horrible demon of a child; he began to make strangled noises, cursing them with every foul word in every language he knew. "How long does he have to stay here?" Belarus cried out frantically. She really had to have this creature under her? She looked down at him with loathing and horror.

"Like, until his ransom's paid." Poland sniggered, kicking at his leg one more time before he turned to leave the kitchen. He tugged at Lithuania's sleeve, wanting the other nation to follow him. "Like, come on Liet, let Bela have her fun."

Lithuania gave her an encouraging smile. "It's just until his ransom is paid, which shouldn't take long." He left quickly then, as Poland grabbed his arm and pulled him through the kitchen door and back into the courtyard.

Belarus seethed as she listened to their fading laughter. She turned and looked at the boy, who now had his hands untied and he sat in the middle of the kitchen floor rubbing the chafed spots on his wrists. She narrowed her eyes at him, and then quickly moved over to him, putting the point of the paring knife under his chin.

"Fine, if that's the way it has to be … you can start with the garderobe." A smug smile of satisfaction grew on her face as she watched horror wash over his, his eyes instantly grew wide with fear and revulsion. "Wait right here, I'll get you a bucket!"

Author's Note: The A HREF=".org/wiki/Garderobe"garderobe/A – indoor outhouse. A small closet-sized room in castles that could serve the dual purpose of being a place to relieve the call of nature and also to hang clothing, believing the fumes from waste would keep bugs away. If you've ever used an outhouse, you know the opposite is true. Outdoors, under the garderobe would be a cesspool that would need periodic emptying.


	7. Chapter 7

_Belarus tried to keep her footing as she stepped over the slippery, moss-covered tree roots that gnarled together, giving treacherous footing to the girl trying to find her way out of the thick, dense forest. The wind howled in the branches above her, catching her clothes and hair. In the distance she could hear explosions and see flashes of light, but no matter how long she walked, or stumbled actually, she never came any closer to the edge of the forest, or saw anyone who was responsible for making so much noise. Clutching her writing materials closer, a gust of wind roared through her, seizing loose pages from her hands and carrying them away. The wind tore her cry away from her lips before she could hear it. _

_The thundering noises grew louder; in the distance between the wet, dark tree trunks the flashing of some distant light gave her hope she was almost out of the forest. Belarus used the lights and noise to guide her in a direction that she earnestly prayed would take her away from that dark, terrifying forest. Another strong gust of wind tore more pages from her arms and she cried out as she tried to grab them before they completely blew away. One sheet of parchment stuck to the wet trunk of a tree; Belarus stumbled to it as quickly as she could reaching at a corner of it still flapping in the wind, when a large hand reached down and peeled it off the wet tree trunk before she could reach it. _

Belarus blinked at the hand, her eyes traveling up the arm, then shoulders, finally to the man's face, partially concealed by a large scarf, both ends flew in the air behind him. He looked to be about Litva's age, but much taller. His light colored hair whipped round a very childlike face. His eyes caught her attention the most – they conveyed amusement instead of distress, despite the current situation they were in. She stared up at him, wondering what he had to smile about.

"_Sister! I've found you!" He shouted cheerfully, holding his arms out to her._

_Belarus looked at his arms, then back up into his face. "You're that boy I met before. You gave me a ribbon! " She's not sure if he heard the last part, because the explosions were getting closer, and louder. "Your name is Muscovy!"_

_The tall man grinned down at her and nodded. "That's right! You remember me. I miss my sisters, I want them to come home with me!"_

_Belarus stared at him. Something seemed familiar about him; she knew she had seen him a long time ago when she was younger … but was he really her brother? "But … " she looked down at the armful of papers and writing instruments in her hands. "… My home is with Litva, I do important work for him!"_

"_What could be more important than being with family?" He cried out in the wind, the smile fading from his face. "You belong with me! I want my sisters to come home!" His arm shot out and snapped like a vice over her left shoulder. _

_Belarus cried out with pain, both hands went to the man's wrist to try and pry his hand away from her shoulder. There was a loud explosion and a flashing light, and the girl's eyes widen with pain and shock when he jerked her closer to him …_

Belarus sat up with a jolt, blinking and looking around the room. The candle on her small writing desk had burned almost to the socket. The manuscript she worked on to finish for Litva by morning was nearly finished; only a few more words to copy. Her eyes turned at the flash of light from her open window followed by a rumble of thunder. Rubbing her eyes, she stood from her seat and walked to the window. Watching the late-season storm approach, her sleepy head focused on the last remnants of the dream before they faded from memory.

When the first drops hit the windowsill, Belarus closed the window and went back to the writing table. She could finish this up in the morning and still have it ready in time for Litva. Cupping her hand around the last bit of candle burning, she blew it out, and then made her way to her bed, rubbing her left shoulder that still felt sore. She crawled into bed and snuggled under the covers as another flash of lightning outside lit up her room. Laying in bed and watching the storm, she thought about the dream she just had. Although some of the details were fading, she did remember the tall man with violet eyes telling her he was her brother. He had told her that before, when she had encountered him in the forest a long time ago. She watched the rain hit the window, and slowly fell asleep; trying to remember what it was … there was something about him that seemed so familiar …

Lithuania watched the supply wagons come across the bridge and into the courtyard of the castle, splashing mud at a small flock of geese as they passed by and headed to the back where goods were inspected and unloaded before being taken into the store rooms. When he caught sight of the foreman in charge he picked up his pace and trotted over to him. "Good morning, were you able to get the those things I asked for?"

The foreman nodded, reaching inside the wagon he stood on and produced a wrapped parcel. He handed it to the young nation.

"Thank you!" Lithuania greeted him; he then turned and picked his way around mud puddles and geese as he walked to the castle entrance. He knew where Belarus was, because at breakfast she informed him she had a little more work to do on the manuscript he needed before his next visit to Poland. He had a special gift for her, and he hoped it would pick up her mood. She was growing up, but the sweet, cheerful little girl she once was had been overshadowed by an uncertain young lady in her early teen years. With any luck, the present he brought her would bring the smile back.

He walked down the corridor toward her room, noticing that the house was quiet during the daytime when everyone was about doing their day's work. Belarus' door was slightly open, but Lithuania raised his hand and lightly rapped his knuckles on the wooden panel out of courtesy. "Bela, may I come in?"

The girl looked at the door. "Yes Litva, come in please." She answered quietly, she looked down at the last words she had written; the ink was still wet and glistened in the light. "I just finished the manuscript, but it still needs to dry."

"That's fine, I'm here for another reason." Lithuania said as he entered, giving her a soft smile. "You're getting taller, you need a new dress." He said as he watched her stand up from the desk and come toward him. She was indeed getting taller, and her body's shape was also maturing. "I have something here for you," he added, closing the gap between them and offering her the parcel wrapped in a piece of cloth. "I think you will be surprised. I knew I was when I first heard of this man in Prague, and what he was doing." He watched her face as she looked at what he offered her, then reached out her hand to take it.

"Thank you, Litva," she replied as she untied the rough bit of string holding the cloth around the contents inside. She pulled the fabric away and stared. She held two brand new books, beautifully bound in leather. "Books for me? These are really nice Litva." She ran her hand over the cover of the top book.

Lithuania smiled. "Open it up and look at it Bela, this book is different."

"It is? Looks like any other book," she replied as she opened it and looked at the cover page. Images of twining oak leaves surrounded the words _Biblia Ruska_. Her eyes grew wide when she realized what she was holding. " … Litva, is this the bible in my language?" Lithuania smiled at her. "It is. Look a little closer at it. Do you notice something different about the writing?"

"The writing?" Belarus looked at the page again, noticing how very even the writing was. As she studied more, she realized that there was no variation in the letters at all. "Who wrote this? I've never seen calligraphy like this before." She ran her fingers over the text, and was surprised she couldn't feel any indentations or raised letters.

"This book wasn't hand written Bela, it was produced on a printing press."

"A printing press … I don't understand."

"It's a machine that can produce an entire page of writing at once. They're new, but becoming very popular." Lithuania smiled at her, enjoying the look on her face as she thought about what he said.

"An entire page at once …" Belarus looked at her own ink stained fingers, thinking about how long it took to write the single page for Litva the night before. "If this machine can write an entire page at once, then the work would be much faster, and you could produce more. Just think … everyone could afford books with a printing press."

"That's right. Everyone could afford books." Lithuania picked up the bible, looking at the cover page. "When I heard about this man in Prague, and that he was producing books in Belarusian, I ordered these books for you."

"That was very nice of you Litva." Belarus replied, opening the cover of the second book. "This is a Psalter!" She turned the pages, looking for the current day, then read the first kathisma. "The calligraphy is amazing, it's so clean and neat … a machine made this. I would like to see this machine."

"I thought you would, I want to see it too. I've invited the man who made these books to bring his printing press here."

"Litva … you did? Do you think he will come?" Her face lit up with excitement, which made Lithuania smile. This is what he hoped the new books would do.

"I think he will. A printing press in Vilnius would be wonderful."

"I hope he does come. This is a wonderful gift!" Belarus exclaimed excitedly, hugging Lithuania tight.

"I'm very happy you like it, Bela." Lithuania said, returning the hug. "Perhaps the day will come when spending so much time to write one document is a thing of the past."

"Maybe," she replied, letting her arms drop and stepping back. "But not too soon, I like doing this work for you."

"Then you will continue doing it for as long as you want, I promise." Lithuania watched her face, enjoying her happiness at the new books.

Belarus walked over to her writing desk and picked up the document she had written. She brought it over to him, holding it out to him. "I intend to, Litva."

Author's Note: In 1514, combined Polish-Lithuanian forces defeated a much larger Russian army at the Battle of Orsha in eastern Belarus. Russia's desire to control the lands of Kievan Rus was a main reason for the push westward into Lithuania's empire.

Francysk Skaryna was studying medicine in Prague when he came into contact with Guttenberg's amazing invention. While in Prague he set up his own printing press, and published works in Belarusian. In 1517 he published the Psalter in Belarusian. From 1517 to 1519 he translated the books of the bible into Belarusian. In 1522 Francysk Skaryna moved his printing press to Vilnius and printed books there for a short while. He also tried to set up a press in Moscow, but the invention was not well received. The people of Moscow considered it the work of the devil and burned all of Skaryna's books. On October 31, 1517, Martin Luther wrote the 95 Theses in protest of Johann Tetzel's selling of religious indulgences. Luther's essay condemning the religious practice quickly spread all over Europe thanks to the printing press. 


	8. Chapter 8

Belarus frantically sprinted down the dark passage away, running from the room where meetings were held in the castle. She could still hear the tall, mysterious man's voice echoing on the stone walls as he bellowed very loudly at Litva and Polska his outrage at seeing a woman in the same meeting room with them. When she had walked into the room with her pen, ink and paper like she always did to make a record of any meetings Litva was a part of, she only glanced briefly at the men seated there before taking her usual spot at the side table in the corner where she was out of the way. No sooner had she sat down and pulled out her knife to sharpen her quill, when a tall, oddly dressed man wearing a mask had bolted out of his chair so fast it fell back onto the floor.

"What is a _woman_ doing in this room!" He shouted, even with the mask on, she could tell his face was contorted with rage at the sight of her.

Litva looked over his shoulder and blanched when he realized who had come into the room. "Bela, not now!" He jumped out of his seat to wave her out of the room.

The young nation didn't need any more coaxing, she spun around and fled, leaving her writing materials behind and didn't stop running until she made it to hers and older sister's apartments. She opened the door without announcing herself and slammed it behind her, resting against it and panting.

"Who's there?" Ukraine called out from her dressing room, spooked enough to drop the dress she was holding up.

"It's me!" Belarus answered, her voice full of panic as she ran to her sister and threw herself at her, near tears at the fright she had been given. "There's a horrible man wearing a mask in a meeting with Litva and Polska. He got mad when I walked in there! He's horrible!" She buried her face into her sister's bodice.

"Man wearing a mask … oh … _him._" She patted Belarus' back to comfort her. "He has a different way of doing things where he comes from. If he's here, don't go to the meetings, understand?"

"What is he even doing here?" She asked, looking up at Ukraine's troubled face.

"If it's who I think it is, the same thing they always do when Polska, Litva and … he … get together. Agree to be allies and work toward a common cause. Usually the common cause is a mutual enemy, like Muscovy."

Belarus listened to Ukraine talk, and wandered around looking at the clothes draped around the rooml; the nervous energy fading to curiosity at her sisters beautiful wardrobe. She ran her fingers over the material of a sarafin. "Do you remember living with Muscovy?" She knew he was supposed to be their brother, but she really didn't remember much of him at all.

"Of course. We lived in Kiev then." Ukraine watched the young girl walk around the room. "You don't remember him at all, do you? You were very young."

Belarus shook her head. "He seems familiar in some way," she frowned, trying to remember something that scratched at the back of her mind, irritating like a wool dress that picked her skin. She scratched at her sleeve absentmindedly, "But I don't remember what it is."

Ukraine looked over her baby sister, and noticed that the skirt and blouse she wore were way too small for her. "Growing so fast …"She shook her head, then replied, "Bela, come here and hold this dress up to you, lets see if it fits." Ukraine said, holding up the gown in front of her. "You're growing so fast now … oh, and I remember when you were still a baby," she added, wiping at the tear forming in her eye with a finger. "Look at me, about to cry; come here so we can see how much it needs to be altered."

Belarus stopped admiring the lace on the sleeves of one of her sister's dresses and stared at the expansive bodice of the dress Ukraine held up to show her, then down at her own rather modest bosom. "It will need to be taken in a lot." She replied sullenly, walking over to her older sister. "What is the occasion that I need a new dress?" She wondered out loud, as she looked at the pretty pale blue fabric and white lace collar.

"Bela, you surprise me, most girls would be happy to get a new dress. The outfit you have on now is too small for you." Ukraine glanced disapprovingly at the hem of the embroidered sleeves nowhere near her wrists, or the fact that her legs above her ankles were now visible. "You're looking more like a mature young woman, you need to dress like it."

"Do I have to wear one of those really stiff collars? I hate those things, and they look ridiculous," she scowled at her older sister. "The collars from Paris are so wide now you can't wear one and eat."

"Stop frowning and turn around," Ukraine answered reproachfully, giving her baby sister a nudge on her shoulders to face away from her. She held the shoulders of the dress up to the girl's back. "There, now I can see how much … won't have to take up much of the hem of the skirt, that's good …my little sister is getting so big!" She exclaimed again. "Hmm, but you will need a farthingale to wear this.

Belarus spun around and gave her older sister a wide-eyed look. "A _farthingale?_ Ugh, no way!" she stamped her foot for emphasis. "How am I supposed to run, or climb trees, or-"

"Bela, you're not a little girl anymore, you're a young lady and need to start acting like one!"

"What is with the raised voices?" Litva asked as he entered the room, in his hands were Belarus' writing materials. He looked around at all the clothes draped over the furniture, and then gave them both a tired smile. "You need to both get packed. We will eat here tonight, then leave for Vilnius first thing tomorrow."

"Good, are you finished talking to Polksa?" Belarus asked, coming forward to take her ink, pen and paper.

"As finished as we can be." Litva answered, his eyes falling on the top of her head. "Sorry about earlier. From now on, if there is business with the Ottoman Empire, don't come to the meeting."

"I knew it had to be him." Ukraine answered, dropping the dress onto the chaise lounge before sitting next to it.

Belarus frowned at him. "Litva, who will write down what happens at those meetings?"

He smiled at her; she always took her job so seriously. Something he admired about her. "I can take notes, then you can write them up later for the record, alright? Don't worry, he doesn't come around that often."

Belarus' shoulders rose and fell in a very dramatic sigh, "If I have to, then fine."

"When it's him, I'm afraid you have to. He's not bad, just has different ways." Lithuania patted her shoulder, and then looked at them both. "See you at supper. Make sure you're packed to leave."

"Yes, Litva." Belarus answered.

"We'll be ready." Ukraine replied, a worried look on her face.

"Sister! I can't find my violet ribbon!" Belarus cried out. The front half of her body hanging over the side of the trunk, her feet dangled and kicked from the floor.

Ukraine walked over, grabbed Belarus by the waist of her dress and hauled her upright. "Do you mean the one in your hair? You wore it to supper tonight." She gave her younger sister a reproachful look. "Try to act more ladylike Bela, young ladies don't dangle over the sides of trunks."

"They do when they're looking for something." Belarus answered; touching the top of her head to make sure the ribbon was indeed there. "Sister, why do you think we're leaving early? Litva and Polska both looked unhappy at supper."

"They can't agree on the new union state." Ukraine sighed. "Litva wants to keep some control over his country. I can't blame him."

"Neither can I. I don't want Polska telling all of us what to do all the time. He tries to do that now." Belarus put a pair of shoes into the trunk, and then flopped on the bed. "Did you like sitting next to Otto … Otto … "

"Ottoman Empire? He's pleasant enough, and makes decent conversation when he tries." Ukraine shrugged.

"He seemed interested in you." Belarus observed, remembering her heart leaping into her throat when she found his masked face following her through the large dining hall when they arrived for supper. She had used Ukraine's' body as a shield until she was seated, then gave a sigh of relief when the tall man sat next to her sister instead of her. He once looked down the table over Ukraine's head to smile and wave to her, but she very quickly ducked her head, concentrating on her soup, and didn't look in his direction for the rest of the meal.

"The only thing he is interested in about me is more of my land." Ukraine sniffed, stuffing more of her things into her trunk. "Are you finished packing? Litva said we're leaving tomorrow."

"Correction, Litva and Bela are leaving tomorrow … maybe." Poland grinned as he leaned against the frame in their doorway. "You can like, unpack cousin, you're staying here with me."

The sisters looked at Poland, looked at each other, then back at Poland. "What?" Ukraine exclaimed, slamming the lid of her trunk down. "Why am I staying here?"

Poland smirked at her; he was so looking forward to this. "Because you're totally a part of the Polish crown now."

Ukraine's jaw dropped at the grinning nation, her lips moved before she found her voice, "I'm WHAT? Have you lost your mind?"

Belarus looked at her older sister, then back at Poland. It sounded completely insane! There was no way Litva would agree to this! He wouldn't let Poland make Ukraine stay here without her! She knew there was one way to find out and that was go to the source. _"LITVA!"_ she cried out, pushing past their annoying, grinning cousin and raced down the corridor to Lithuania's room. "Litva! Litva!" Belarus cried out, banging on his door. "Litva, what is this about my sister having to stay here with Polska?"

The door opened while she was still in mid swing; her fists nearly pummeling Lithuania in the face. "Bela! Stop making all that racket out here!" He scolded her, ducking out of the way of her fists before grabbing her by her wrist and roughly pulling her into his room. He looked angry, but he wasn't angry with her. "Be quiet and listen to me for a moment. Polska and I are going to create a union state. It will help keep us strong against Muscovy. We can work together like we did before."

"But what does that have to do with my sister living at Polska's house?" Belarus cried out frantically. "Why does she have to stay here?" Tears welled up in the girl's eyes; she didn't want to believe this was happening!

"Bela, please understand, Polska … he's hard to get along with. He wants me to do everything his way, even if it's bad for me and you and … your sister. I'm trying very hard to make sure we can stay in our own house, follow our laws, and speak our languages. If we let Polska have his way, everything will change."

"But what about my sister!" Bela cried out. "Why does she have to stay here? I want her to come home with us!"

"I'm trying, I really am." Lithuania sighed. He was exhausted after arguing with Poland for hours over the terms of this new union state. "Sometimes when you want something, you have to give something up. Do you understand?"

"Give something up? Ukraine isn't some_thing!_ She's my sister!" Belarus stared at Litva, the realization sinking in of the sacrifice he had made so he could keep some control over his own land. "No! I won't let him do this!" She spun around and fled back down the hall to the apartments she shared with Ukraine, determined to make Polska change his mind when she stopped abruptly at the now closed door of their rooms, listening to the noises coming from within.

_-CRASH- _ "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I WON'T STAND FOR IT! _-SMASH-_ "I'LL GO TO MY BROTHER! OOOOOH THAT'S RIGHT, NOW YOU LOOK SCARED, YOU BASTARD!" _-SHATTER- -CRASH- -SMASH-_ "I'LL DO IT! I'LL GO TO MUSCOVY SO FAST AND HE WILL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOUR PINK POOFY ASS!"

Belarus silently stood in front of the door, listening to her sister give Poland the tongue lashing he deserved. She lifted her hand twice to knock on the door, before some other large object crashed against it. Lithuania joined her, also staring at the door and listening to the older Ruthenian nation's hysterics. Finally, there was a lull in the action, and Belarus took the opportunity to knock on the door. "Sister? It's me. May I come in?"

The door flung open and Poland shot out into the hall, practically tackling Lithuania as he wrapped his arms around him and spun his body around so it was between him and the female nation emerging in the doorway. Her face was streaked with tears, her face pure rage. "Come inside Bela, let's spend this last evening together … while we can!" Ukraine sobbed and ran back into the room, throwing her body on the bed very dramatically.

Belarus turned and looked at Lithuania. "Litva … what do I …" She could feel tears forming in her eyes again.

"Go on Bela, I'll see you in the morning." Lithuania looked drained as Poland clung to him, blubbering non-stop.

"Liet, she's like, totally a demon! She threw large things at me!" Poland buried his face in Lithuania's tunic.

Belarus' eyes narrowed. She didn't like her cousin one bit at that moment. "Obviously she didn't throw enough." She grumbled, before going into the room and closing the door.

Bleary eyed, Belarus was helped onto her horse. She didn't try to conceal her tears at all as she settled into the saddle for the ride back to Vilnius. Somewhere in Poland's large, tacky house she knew her sister was crying, unable to come outside to see her go. They had said goodbye inside as her things were being loaded in the wagons for the trip home.

Belarus had cried hugging Ukraine, still not accepting she would be staying there. "This is a nightmare, right? This isn't happening really."

"Listen to me Bela, I won't let him get away with this." Ukraine told her tearfully, "I'll do something, get help from someone."

"But from who? Litva can't."

"Not Litva. I don't know yet - maybe our brother, maybe someone else who can help us. I promise you though, Polska will regret the day he did this!" Ukraine wiped her eyes with an already wet handkerchief. Go on now, Litva's waiting." She added with a sob, turning away and crying harder.

Belarus hiccupped as she looked at her sister before leaving Poland's house. She choked back her sobs, as the train of horses and wagons began to move forward for the trip home. Belarus urged her horse ahead until she rode alongside Litva. She didn't look at him though, she looked ahead, her tears falling unhindered from her face.

The _Most Serene Republic_ of Poland and Lithuania was first agreed to in the Union of Lublin in 1569, and came into being in 1572. The countries retained autonomy in law and the territories they controlled, and elected a king to rule both countries. This gradually changed over time as Poland demanded more control over Lithuania and the Ruthenian lands held; which had been Poland's plan in the beginning during the negotiations, but Lithuania refused and even left before an agreement could be made. Poland got Lithuania to return to negotiations by annexing most of the territory of Ukraine and declaring it part of the Polish Crown. The compromise was that the Grand Duchy kept its autonomy, but Poland kept Ukraine. Ukraine obviously wasn't pleased to be under Polish control.


	9. Chapter 9

Ukraine ran up to the wall of the castle as quietly as she could, dropping down on the bank of the moat as two guards passed. She had to move quickly while there was still some darkness; already the pink light of dawn cast a rosy glow on the horizon. She found the night guard making formation to march into the castle and scrambled up the bank to slip inside as they changed the guard. Pulling the cowl of her cloak over to conceal her face, she kept her head lowered as she carried a basket of herbs and slipped into the courtyard, hopefully unnoticed.

"Stop!" She heard a voice bark out at her. She did so, but didn't remove the cowl from her head.

The Guard walked up to her, "State your business."

"M-my sister is sick, I'm bringing herbs for her." She lifted the basket on her arm to show him.

"Oh, then move on quickly." He almost growled, tossing some of the herbs around in the basket before waving his hand at her to leave.

"Thank you, S-sir." She stuttered and moved as quickly as she could into the castle. Once inside, she walked toward the staircase that led to the inhabitant's apartments, wondering if Bela was still in hers, or already in some other part of the house. She wound her way through the corridors; the lights from the previous evening sputtering in their sockets cast an eerie, flickering glow against the walls.

When Ukraine found her younger sister's door and lightly rapped her knuckles on the wood, she heard a quiet, "Yes? Who is it?" and sighed with relief that her sister was still there.

She waited for Bela to come to the door, holding the basket in front of her. "I've come with the herbs you wanted, miss."

Belarus frowned as she put the finishing touches on her hair. She walked over to the door and opened it. "You're mistaken, I didn't order any her-" then stared at the female in the doorway. "Ukraine?" she asked, her voice a hoarse whisper.

"Yes! It's me!" Ukraine answered her, pushing the cowl back enough to show her face. "Don't stand there and gape Bela, let me in before someone sees me!"

Belarus stepped back, staring at her sister in wonder. "How … does Litva know you're here?"

Ukraine hurried in and shut the door behind her. "No, not yet." She turned and faced Belarus. "Well, don't I get a hug or something? Do you hate me now too?" Her eyes began to get moist.

"Oh no sister, I don't hate you!" Belarus came forward and hugged her. "But …"

"But what, Bela?" Ukraine squeezed her younger sister's shoulders.

Belarus stepped back and looked up at her sister, frowning. "Must you fight with Polska all the time? Litva constantly has to run to Polska's house because of you! He's going to leave again today after breakfast." She stepped over to her writing desk, where some documents with fresh ink still glistening lay. "I woke up early to finish these for him, because he once again has to go to Polska's house … due to the two of you fighting. Why can't you get along with him?"

"Because you don't know what he's like! Everything has to be done his way, he constantly criticizes me!" She stormed over to the desk and looked at Belarus' even, tidy writing. "Look, you still get to write in our language. He would never allow me to do that!" Ukraine's eyes filled with tears. "Why does Litva allow you such simple things, yet I have to pretend I'm someone I'm not?"

Belarus felt terrible for her sister, she knew Poland was impossible at times just from the way Lithuania complained about his overbearing ways. She often thought about her sister living in Poland's house and how it must be for her. She missed very much, and was still angry at Lithuania that he didn't do more to keep them together. "I was about to leave for breakfast, do you want to join me?" She said as she walked toward the door, then surprised when Ukraine reached out and stopped her.

"No, I don't want food, I came here to warn you while there's still time." Ukraine's eyes were still filled with tears, but there was a note of urgency in her voice. "I'm leaving Polska for good!"

"… What? That's crazy, you can't do that!" Belarus exclaimed, "You know as well as I do if you try to break with Polska the Ottoman Empire, Austria or Muscovy will waste no time to swoop in and declare you part of their country! If you do this, you know there will be a fight. Litva and Polska will have to fight off all of them! Stop and think about what you're saying!"

"I have been thinking, and fighting; I think I have come up with a way to do this and be rid of Polska for good. I can't stay with him Bela, he demands I do what he wants and makes life in his house unbearable!"

Belarus looked into her sister's tear-stained, frantic face. She appeared close to panicking, and it made the younger sister's heart ache. "Maybe if we go to Litva together and talk to him about this, you could come back here and live with us? We were happy here living with Litva, weren't we? He's so much more tolerant than Polska, you should hear him complain!" Bela reached out and took Ukraine's hand in hers. "Come with me, I want to show you something," and she gently urged her sister to follow her from the room into the hall.

Morning light cast it's first weak glow through the slits in the outer castle wall, which made Ukraine bite her lip with worry. She was running out of time to warn her sister about what was coming. "Bela, I really don't have time for this. I need to tell you something very important!"

"You told me, you're leaving Polska. I asked you to come and discuss it with Litva first. You know you can trust him sister." Bela replied as she opened the door to a large room filled with books and documents. "I wanted you to see that I finished the latest revision! You went to live with Polska before I had it done." She pulled out a bound volume and handed it to Ukraine.

The older nation looked at the cover, admiring Belarus' lettering and drawing of the Lithuanian symbol on the front cover. "This is … the law of the Grand Duchy." She opened the cover and read the first few passages. "Bela, what an accomplishment. I'm very proud of you."

Belarus glowed with warmth at her sister's praise. "Thank you. Litva said I should be proud of the work I did on it. He said nothing like this has been accomplished since the days of ancient Rome."

"Humph, what does he know of ancient Rome?" Ukraine muttered, leafing through the volume. "You included the laws of the Kievan Rus in here?"

"I did! I felt it was appropriate, and Litva didn't mind."

"And if Litva did mind, would you have removed this part?" Ukraine spat out bitterly.

Belarus frowned up at her sister, not understanding her sudden change of mood. "He didn't object; that's what matters. Litva doesn't mistreat me, in fact he seems to go out of his way to try and please me."

"Litva has always been level headed and fair, I'm not arguing about that." She closed the book and shelved it. "You use your own language, but has he ever said you can't do certain things because they're not Lithuanian, dress a certain way, eat certain foods." Ukraine looked at her, feeling a twinge of jealousy at that moment for the life her younger sister enjoyed.

"Never! He's never done that. I haven't forgotten where I come from Ukraine, is that what you're worried about? We'll always be family."

"I'm so happy to hear that, little sister!" an unexpected voice filled the room.

A chill went down Belarus' spine as she spun around and stared at the very tall, blond man entering the room, a smile on his face that didn't match the look in his eyes. "Muscovy …" She whispered his name when he stopped in front of her, his eyes looking her up and down.

"Little sister, what a pretty lady you've grown to be." Russia greeted her. "Ukraine, you didn't tell me Belarus had become so beautiful."

Ukraine looked at Belarus, "I'm sorry Bela, but this is why I came to warn you … "

"Warn me? Warn me for what?" She frowned and glared at Russia. "How did you get past the guard and get in here?" her face registered panic as reality sunk in. "Ukraine, you let him in here? Why?"

Russia's smile never wavered. "Because it's time to unite our family, you are being rescued!" he held out his arms to Belarus and dragged her into a bone-crushing hug. "After all this time, the family is together again!"

Belarus turned her fearful eyes to look at Ukraine, whose eyes were filling with tears. "I'm sorry Bela, but this is the only way I can fight for my freedom from Poland. Muscovy is going to help me so I can have independence."

Belarus could only stare at her, because Russia's hug made it difficult to inhale enough to speak, she cast a frantic eye up at her older brother, gasping at him, "I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry Bela … is that what everyone calls you? How cute." Russia smirked down at her as he let her go, chuckling as the smaller nation stumbled back and struggled for breath. "Your sister wants to be back in the bosom of her family, what's wrong with that?"

"We made a treaty, it's only temporary though, right Muscovy?"

"Only temporary!" Russia nodded his head, still smiling. "Both of my sisters with me again, it's been far too long!"

Belarus glared at Ukraine. "Have you gone mad?" She growled, making Ukraine cringe and step back. "If you made a treaty with our sister, go back to her country to honor it, I haven't made any treaty with you!"

"Yes, but we've agreed to fight Poland together, is it our fault your land is between Ukraine and Poland?" Russia replied, looking into her eyes. "Very pretty."

Belarus felt another chill go down her spine. She ran for the door; reaching for the handle and already screaming "LITVA-!" to warn him, when an arm went around her waist and a large hand clapped over her mouth.

"Now now, can't have to you doing that!" Russia grinned down at her terrified face. "Litva will find out when the time is right."

Ukraine opened the door and let Russia out first, dragging Belarus with him. She followed, looking distraught. "I'm sorry Bela, but I have to do this. This is the only way!"

Belarus' eyes grew wider with shock when they walked outside into the chilly morning air, and she saw the advancing army moving toward the castle walls.

Author's Note: After years of Cossack uprisings against Poland's suppressive rule of Ukraine, a decision was made to break with Poland and the commonwealth completely. On March 3, 1654 Ukraine and Muscovy entered into a treaty forming an alliance, and in the spring of that year invaded Belarus. One year later Sweden would take advantage of Poland's compromised position and invade as well. The Deluge was the first of a series of wars called the Northern Wars and lasted for 10 years. Lithuania and Belarus lost half of their population in the struggle.

The Statutes of the Grand Duchy of Lithuania were written in three editions from 1529 to 1588. They are written in Old Belorussian, the official language of the Grand Duchy. The laws ensured that Lithuania would retain their authority and status as well as keep land in Lithuanian hands.

Today is Dzyady in Belarus. Dzyady means "grandfathers" and the day is spent remembering ancestors and the dead. Since 1988 it's also a day to remember people who fell victim to Stalin's purges in the 1930's and 40's after a mass grave of over 200,000 bodies was found in Kurapaty.

There is a curious tradition with pumpkins in Ukraine. If your girlfriend gives you a pumpkin it's bad news, because a pumpkin means she's rejecting your proposal of marriage.

October was a busy month! I moved 1900 miles, and have been very busy settling in, which is why this next chapter is over a month since the last chapter. Tomorrow NaNoWriMo starts and I will be busy with that project. Belaya Rus' will continue when I finish.


	10. Chapter 10

With lead ball whizzing over her head, Belarus secured the ramrod to her carbine after reloading. She listened and waited for the barrage to end and most of the smoke to clear before rising over the low stone wall she and a ragtag remainder of a regiment used for cover; firing at the endless lines of Russians still advancing on them. She heard someone down the line curse and complain about their reinforcements which had not arrived; it was obvious now they would never get there in time. The small army of liberators was horribly outnumbered. It's just a matter time she thought as she quickly loaded again, watching the next column of the always-advancing enemy march closer and get into formation.

Belarus felt like they were a million years away from that day in April when Poland, Lithuania and she had all agreed to fight against Russia, Austria and Prussia. They had been so full of hope this time, their efforts and willingness to fight would pay off and they would have their independence once and for all. Belarus had listened to the nobleman, a hero of the American Revolution tell them about the joys of liberty and equality for all people; his words were so inspiring that a seed was planted in her heart that day in April when he took an oath to lead them in victory against those who wanted to oppress the Commonwealth. As spring had passed to summer and they reveled in their victories, the seed within her blossomed and slowly grew. When the victories became defeats as Russia started to take their resistance seriously and send larger armies to fight them, the seed still struggled to grow, but it grew thin as weeds grew around it and choked it of sunlight and nutrients for it to thrive. Here they were in October; their army reduced to a tiny fraction of what it had been in April. She could feel that tiny seed of hope withering within her as she struggled to ignore the exhaustion enveloping her like a shroud and continue fighting. She would never give up on Teddy … not like Lithuania had, and let Russia capture him. Not like Poland, who always took the easy way out and waited for her to face Russia here alone, while he was still safe in Warsaw.

Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong this time. With the promise of reinforcement troops on the way to double their numbers, they had made a stand at this god-forsaken place. Actually, they had come here when Teddy had learned of a new army of fresh troops coming to join the Russian forces they had been fighting for weeks. Thinking they would have enough people to face the Russians and defeat them before they combined their efforts; he came here to stall the old army from meeting with the new army. Instead of cutting them off however, their small remnants of the Polish army met the Russians as a combined force. She heard the shout to make ready then stood with the others and fired again, the soldier next to her falling back when he was hit by a Russian bullet.

She dropped back down to reload again, reaching over and grabbing the ammunition and powder from the dead boy lying next to her. She turned a weary eye about her and caught a glimpse of Teddy on his horse giving commands. The fact that he was closer told her they were losing ground quickly. Belarus reloaded as she watched him and wondered if any of them would survive the day. Poland waited in Warsaw after fighting Prussia, relying on the army here to keep Russia away from him. Without Lithuania, he was hopeless Belarus thought bitterly. Litva was now trapped in Vilno, which the Russians had sacked months earlier. The city was as much her heart as it was Lithuania's and it pained her to think it was now under the control of the nation who called her little sister, but she hardly knew. Lithuania didn't seem to have much fight in him anymore, and thinking about how easily he had capitulated still sent her into a quiet rage. She mustered the strength, stood and took position again to fire at the advancing columns of Russian uniforms. Cossacks and Russian cavalry moved about the battlefield all around them; there wasn't much resistance to them now anyway. She fired with the regiment and fell back again to reload.

In a way she was glad Lithuania was out of the fight, if he knew she was defending Poland now from Russia, he would be sick with worry. She pulled out her ramrod and glanced at the commander again just in time to see him lurch forward and grab at his leg. Blood began to ooze quickly from between his fingers. She froze in the middle of tamping down the ball and wad as she watched him begin to slip from his horse.

No! Shocked, she rose from her spot to her feet, a sickening feeling of panic and fear gripping her. Suddenly, she became aware of enemy cavalry racing toward him. She jumped forward, finishing the reloading of her rifle and aiming at the lead horseman, her shot making him drop from his horse. There were still more racing toward their commander, and she couldn't stop herself from screaming out loud.

_"TEDDY!"_

That got the others' attention as they all jumped to see what had happened. Seeing their commander fall and the danger he was in, they reloaded their rifles as they ran, shooting at anyone who tried to get close to him. Grabbing arms and legs; they carried their commander through the chaos until they found a sheltered spot to put him. Before they could even set him down on the ground however, he angrily shouted at all of them to get back on the battlefield and leave him alone. The soldiers all did as ordered and ran back to their positions while Belarus dropped her rifle and frantically tore out the lining of her coat to wrap around the bleeding wound in his leg. Before she had a chance to tie off the bandage, the clatter of hooves behind her, then the sound of booted feet hitting the ground made her spin around with her knife in hand at the footsteps approaching them … and found herself face to face with Russia.

He stood only inches away from the edge of the blade as a smile grew on his face when he recognized his baby sister, and the man she was with. "I'm happy to see you again, little sister!"

Belarus suddenly felt so tired. With her knife still pointed at him, she uttered. "Do you ever stop getting taller?"

Russia laughed; the humor in his eyes turned cold as he glanced back at the man behind her. Belarus turned to look at Teddy, only to find him being carried off by Russian soldiers.

"NO!" She screamed, scrambling after them. Strong arms scooped around her waist and hoisted her onto a large, hard shoulder that knocked the wind out of her with a very unladylike sounding. "Oof!"

"No no Bela, not that way; come with me!" Russia cheerfully exclaimed as he walked toward his horse.

Belarus didn't answer, her eyes drooped and everything went black.

Belarus opened her eyes and sat up. She found herself in a bed in a small room. A tiny window was open; the chilly air making the linen hanging over it flutter softly. She felt a weight at the foot of the bed and looked at the man sitting there, watching her.

"You're even pretty when you sleep." Russia said, a thoughtful look on his face.

Belarus looked down and saw she had nothing on but her shift. A soft cry of alarm escaped from her mouth as she grabbed the blankets and jerked them to her chin.

"So modest too." Violet eyes locked with hers for a moment as he continued to smile at her.

"Is this your house?"

Russia's smile never wavered. "It is!

Belarus couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling of dread, "How long do I have to stay here? When can I go home?"

Russia's smile faded; he gave her a confused look. "Home? But you are home. Do you know how long I've wanted you here with me?" He leaned closer, cupping her chin with his hand. "Now my sisters are both with me again where they belong."

Belarus felt herself shrinking back when he touched her. She looked into his eyes, and then her eyes grew wide when his words sunk into her sleepy head. "Sisters? Ukraine is here too?"

"Of course she is! Would you like to see her?"

She nodded, sincerely wanting to see her sister. "Yes, I do," she replied as her eyes settled away from his face to the scarf he wore. Every time she had seen him, he always wore it. She frowned and reached for one of the ends, feeling the fine work between her fingers. "Big sister made this." She looked at his face again, uneasy confusion growing.

His smile grew broader. "I knew you would remember! Yes, Ukraine made this for me! We were all very little then, you were practically a baby still!"

Belarus narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "A baby?"

Russia nodded, reaching for her. "You used to hug me all the time then!" He scooped her up into a bone crushing bear hug that made it difficult to breathe.

There was a soft knock at the door, then it opened and Ukraine walked in. "Bela!"

Belarus saw her sister and immediately broke free of Russia's hug as she leapt from the bed to hug her older sister. Russia observed them both, smiling at the reunion and noting that his little sister was naïve enough to still show every emotion she felt on her face. He stood and joined them, wrapping them both up in his arms. "My family together at last. What a happy day this is." He kissed Belarus and Ukraine on their foreheads, then walked to the door and left the room.

Belarus watched him leave, and then looked at her older sister. "Do I really have to stay here? I want to go home!"

Ukraine shushed her, although she looked relieved and happier now that Russia was gone. "Hush Bela, let's get you dressed. The sun is up and you're still in your shift! After that I will show you around."

"Where is Litva? Is he here? Will you help me find him?" She had a million questions as Ukraine led her to the armoire in the room. Belarus blinked when she opened it to reveal clothes that looked like they would fit her. She shivered when she saw them, it seemed as though this had been planned.

"Enough questions! Get dressed, and then I will show you around. This is a very big house." Her older sister admonished her. Belarus needed to learn quickly the fewer questions she asked, the better off she would be. "Are you hungry? We can get you something to eat too."

"Very hungry! I hadn't eaten in a few days while we marched to Maciejowice." Belarus' face fell when she thought about the brave commander of their rebellion against Russia. "Where is Teddy, is he alive?"

"More questions Bela! Concentrate on getting dressed, will you?" Ukraine gave her an exasperated look.

"Yes Ukraine," She answered, finding a blue skirt and bodice that matched it. A million questions still crowded in her head.

Belarus found the house enormous and confusing. She followed Ukraine as they passed more rooms than she could count. There seemed to be some commotion outside and she tried to go to a window to see what was happening, but Ukraine directed her to the kitchen and found some rye bread and honey for her to munch on as they continued their tour of the house. "I'm not fond of this new chef from the west the empress has cooking for us, but that kind of food is popular now, so we have to put up with it." Ukraine stated flatly as they walked outside into a very large courtyard. "I imagine you will have to meet her soon."

Belarus looked at her older sister and shrugged as she licked honey off her fingers. Looking around the courtyard she watched with a small amount of interest as people moved about, working at various tasks. Her eyes were drawn to one man quickly disappearing into a doorway on the other side of the courtyard that she instantly recognized. "Ahhh? Litva!" She instantly took off running after him, following him through the doorway he just entered and barreling into his chest when he turned at the sound of her voice.

"Ah! Bela!" Lithuania exclaimed when the impact of her running into him knocked him down; he winced when his back made contact with the hard stones of the floor and shook slightly as Belarus sprawled on top of him in a very unladylike way. "You're here now too!" He gave her a nervous smile as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Litva! What are you doing in here?" She asked, looking around at the small, dark, dingy room. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh, like, look what the cat dragged in." A muffled voice full of pain muttered from a dark corner in the back of the room. Belarus crawled off of Lithuania and squinted into the dark, then stood and walked closer to the huddled figure sitting on a small stool looking at her with the eye that wasn't swollen shut. Poland was covered with bruises and cuts; blood had dripped down from somewhere under his hair and dried along the side of his face. He glanced up at Belarus before his eye settled on Lithuania, who came around her with a cup of water.

"Polska! You're here too?" Belarus asked, an incredulous look on her face. "When did you get here?"

"Bela!" Ukraine ran into the room. "You shouldn't be in here!" She hissed at her, coming up to her and grabbing her arm.

Belarus glared and yanked her arm away. "Polska's hurt, look at his face!"

"M-my face? Liet! What's wrong with my face?" Poland looked at Lithuania as the other walked around Belarus and Ukraine with a cup of water.

"Shh, nothing's wrong with your face." Lithuania replied with a nervous laugh. "You look fine! Here, drink this!" He pressed the cup of water into Poland's shaking hand.

"Liet! You're like, totally lying, I can tell." Tears welled up in his good eye. He brought the cup to his lips and gulped the water down, wincing from pain. "They made me look hideous, didn't they?"

Belarus glanced at Ukraine, who from the look on her face seemed to be enjoying seeing Poland in pain. Ukraine thought this was the best Poland had ever looked. "If Polska's here, that means …"

"You lost!" A new voice gleefully shouted behind them. Ukraine and Belarus turned and watched two new figures come into the dingy room. One of them had dark hair, glasses and wore an expression like he smelled something very unpleasant. The other leered at her as his red eyes looked around the room and at everyone.

Belarus stared at those eyes, memories of a screaming retch of a boy on the kitchen floor flooding back to her. "You!" She shouted. She spun around and glared at him as she moved closer. She frowned when she realized he was considerably taller now then when she last saw him.

Prussia's smile faltered for a moment when he realized who the pretty but rather terrifying girl was glaring up at him. "You're that brat who made me clean out the -" he glanced at Austria. " … Was mean to me!"

Belarus let out a rueful laugh. "And the last time I saw you … you were up to your thighs in shit mucking out the pit under the privy!"

Ukraine smirked, covering her mouth with her hand. Poland chuckled then winced. Lithuania smiled fondly at Belarus, remembering that day well, and how amused he had been watching her torment Prussia until he left after his ransom had been paid.

"Really?" Austria gave Prussia a look. "I think I would have enjoyed seeing that."

"Shut up!" Prussia blurted out. "She obviously has me confused with someone else! Couldn't have been me doing something that undignified!"

Austria's gaze fell on Belarus for a moment, before looking over at Poland, who sat huddled in pain in the corner. "No, you've never had an undignified day in your life." He replied, and then turned when Russia entered the rather crowded room. "Hello."

"Ah, hello." Russia smiled at everyone in the room, curious why Ukraine and Belarus were in there. "Bela, is Ukraine giving you a tour of the house like I asked her to?"

Belarus looked at him, noticing how he towered over everyone else. "Yes, but I saw Litva and …"

"Ah, well now you and Ukraine need to go, we have some unfinished business to take care of with Poland." His eyes falling to the bloody and bruised nation, who had started shaking as soon as he heard Russia's voice.

Ukraine grabbed Belarus' arm and firmly jerked her away to remove her from the room. "Sorry Russia, she got away from me when she saw the others."

Russia gave them both a warm smile as they walked away. "I'm sure it won't happen again." His eyes moving back to look at Poland as they left. Belarus saw the three nations all move in closer to Poland, his eye widening with fear as they surrounded him before Ukraine pulled her back into the courtyard and toward the house.

"What are they doing to Poland?" She asked her sister, "Why doesn't Litva do something?"

"You ask too many questions, Bela." Ukraine blurted out as she hurriedly pulled them back inside before Poland began screaming. Back in the room, Lithuania fainted and lay in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Author's Note: Finally, I have another chapter of this story done! This one I knew would end up darker, so hopefully it won't turn too many off from reading it.

"Teddy" of course is Tadeusz Kościuszko, the American Revolutionary War hero who pledged to lead the Commonwealth in a revolt against Russia in 1794. The rebellion only lasted 7 months, ending in the autumn and to the subsequent third partition of Poland in 1795. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Hurry up, Bela! We're going to get caught!" Lithuania whispered as he ran toward the back door of the massive house. He hoisted the bag of books and periodicals higher on his shoulder and looked back at her.

"I'm trying, but it's dark out here!" Belarus hissed back him, lugging a bag just as big as Lithuania's as she slipped in the snow, her breath freezing in front of her face in the early morning gloom. The rope dug into her shoulder, but she yanked it back up so it didn't drag on the ground behind her.

"Almost there." He opened the back door with the stolen key and held the door for her as she hauled her load into the house.

"Do they have to go to my room?" She whined, shaking the snow off of her and stamping her boots. She was sure he insisted on it just to have an excuse to go there.

"I can't put them in my room, Russia's in there too often." Lithuania answered her, putting his head down so his hair covered his face. He closed the door quietly, making sure it didn't squeak before wiping his own boots and moving through the dark storeroom into the hallway toward the servant's service staircase in the back of the house.

She watched him, a disapproving frown growing on her face. "Why does he spend so much time with you?" She hoisted the sack again, wincing as it cut into her sore shoulder and moved behind him.

Lithuania looked at her, surprised by the tone of her voice. Could she be jealous? "Ah, I would rather not say. Believe me Bela, I don't enjoy it."

Belarus still frowned. She found it odd that Russia wanted to be with Lithuania all the time. "Are you sure we can't take these to your room?" She didn't want to lug the bag up the stairs.

"I'm certain of it. They'll be found in my room." Lithuania walked as silently up the stairs as he could.

"Ugh!" She grit her teeth as she climbed the stairs behind him. With each step the bag felt like it doubled in weight. She breathed heavily by the time they reached the top and had her head down as she followed him to her bedroom. She almost didn't react in time to his feet suddenly stopping and nearly barreled into his back. She saw his hand shoot out to his side to let her know to stop moving and she looked up at the back of his head.

Lithuania peered around the corner into the main hall where he heard heavy footsteps coming. He quietly dropped the bag of books behind him, almost on Belarus' feet and waited to see who it was, almost certain who it would be. Russia's blond head appeared as he went right to the same door he and Belarus were heading to and knocked quietly.

"West Russia, are you there? Little sister?"

Belarus wanted to scream every time Russia called her that. She was so sick of it! It wasn't her name! Inwardly she groaned … then froze when she realized she had groaned out loud.

Lithuania spun around and stared at her in horror for a second before taking a deep breath and walking out into the main hall into Russia's view. "Mr. Russia! I just saw Bela outside, she was on her way into town to get something."

"Why, it's my other north western province!" Russia beamed at Lithuania when he appeared. "Oh? Did she say she would be gone very long? Also, please use her proper name when speaking of her. It won't do to confuse her any more than necessary." Russia reminded him.

Belarus peeked around the corner when she heard her brother's voice echoing through the corridor. Ducking back behind her hiding spot before he saw her, she waited for him to stop talking to Lithuania; who stood facing him and visibly shaking. She wished she could make a sound of disgust at the sight of Lithuania so obviously afraid of Russia, but she wouldn't make that mistake again.

"If I see her, I will let her know." Lithuania answered, fear in his voice as he tried to sound cheerful. "I have some very important things to attend to. Don't really have time to chat-"

"Wait, I have an idea! Let's walk into town right now and see if we can find her!" Russia's smile grew more as he rocked back and forth on the heels of his boots and looked into Lithuania's pained face.

"Uhhh … right now?" Lithuania's voice was full of dread. "Sure, let's do that. We might meet her when she's coming back, she didn't plan on being gone long."

Russia grabbed Lithuania's hand and dragged him roughly behind him. "Good! Let's go then!"

"Ah! Mr. Russia!" Lithuania stumbled after him as his arm was nearly jerked out of its socket.

Belarus waited until she couldn't hear any more sounds before dragging the bag of book Lithuania had almost dropped on her feet. She kicked open her bedroom door huffing and puffing until the bag was in the room before running back into the wide corridor to get the other bag and drag it in. She slammed her bedroom door closed, then looked around frantically for a hiding place before they came back.

"Oh, I will get caught for sure with all of this! Especially the newspapers written in Lithuanian and Polish!" She ran to the large armoire on the wall opposite her bed and threw the doors open, looking for space to hide the forbidden reading material. She opened one of the drawers in the bottom, tossing out everything kept there on the floor to make room for the bags. She crammed everything into the armoire as best as she could and slammed the draw shut as she heard a knock on her door again.

Gasping, she whipped her head around and looked at her bedroom door. Jumping to her feet and closing the armoire doors closed, Belarus walked over to the door and opened it to find Russia standing there, smiling down at her.

"Little sister! There you are, I've been looking for you."

"For me? What for?" She answered, giving him a curious look.

Russia's smile faded a little when she spoke. He clucked his tongue and shook his head. "West Russia, it pains me that your years with Poland and Lithuania have corrupted you so badly, but I must insist you at least try to speak properly.

She frowned at him, not just for the chastisement at using her own language, but also by the surprise of him being here. Didn't he just tell Lithuania he wanted to walk into town? "I like how I speak. I've been speaking this way for as long as I remember." She wanted to add, "All of Lithuania's laws are written in my language! I'm not an illiterate fool" as well, but knew it would do no good.

Russia shook his head. "West Russia, I promise I will be very patient, but there must be some progress. Let me see you write something."

"Right now?" This seemed like a strange request. Her brother never asked her to read or write anything for him.

"Yes, right now!" He answered, walking over to a table where she kept writing paper, ink and pen.

Belarus followed him and took a seat at the table. She picked up her pen, dipped it in the inkwell, and began to write. Russia sat in a chair next to her and watched carefully.

"Stop." Russia said, his voice flat. He pointed at the sentence she had barely begun to write. "What is that?"

Belarus looked at it. "Writing?"

"What kind of writing?"

She looked up at him. "Latin writing. Like Poland and Lithuania use"

Russia shook his head. "No no no, that is wrong. Write with proper letters!"

Belarus sighed and dipped her pen before rewriting the sentence with Belarusian Cyrillic letters. She barely had that sentence finished when Russia snatched the paper away. "Let me see."

She jerked the pen away before it made a blot on the page, and stared at him as he read the paper. His frown grew as he dropped the piece of paper and looked at her. "This is wrong too! You don't know how to write properly at all!"

"What? That's ridiculous! I've known how to read and write since I was very little!" Belarus felt a headache growing.

"This problem must be dealt with immediately! I know … school!"

"School!" Belarus shot out of her seat and stood over him. "I am grown now, I don't need school!"

"When someone needs to learn, they go to school!" Russia's eyes grew wide when she stood over him glaring. "I will find you the best Russian teacher available! Let's get you packed, yes?" He pushed past her as he rose from the table and dashed over to the armoire. Flinging the doors open, he put his hands on the drawer handles. "Come help me West Russia, the sooner you learn how to read and write, the more help you can be to me here."

When she saw what he was doing she panicked and ran over to stop him. Grabbing his hands and trying to tug them away she shouted. "No! I don't want to go away to school! Let me stay here with you! I will do better, I promise!"

Russia laughed as he ignored her hands and opened the drawer. "Don't be silly, little sister, my mind is already made up!" He looked at the large bags stuffed inside and blinked before asking. "Did you read my mind, are you packed already?" Grabbing the bags he pulled them out of the drawer and dumped the contents onto the floor with a single shake. Books, periodicals and rolled up newspapers landed on the floor in two haphazard piles.

Belarus' eyes grew wide with horror as she stared at the forbidden books before looking at him. "Uhm … Oops, how did those get there?"

"I see." Russia's smile returned as he crouched down and took one of the newspapers off the pile. He opened it and looked at the front page. "This is written in Polish." He dropped it and opened a book. "And this is Lithuanian."

Belarus fidgeted watching him. She began to back away from him, moving toward the bedroom door. "Oh that Lithuania! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind right now!" She strode toward the door but Russia jumped up and grabbed her wrist.

"Let's go together West Russia!" her brother chirped cheerfully, waving a political journal in her face. "This is in Belarusian, by the way!" He tossed it over his shoulder as he dragged her from the room into the hall.

It wasn't easy for Belarus to keep up with her much taller brother, but he didn't seem to notice as he bounced down the stairs, through the first floor and out the door into the snow covered courtyard to a waiting sled. In the sled sat a very miserably cold looking Poland, and a shivering Lithuania standing next to it, talking to his friend. Flakes of snow covered both of them

"Here we go, all of my northwestern provinces together!" Russia laughed as he swung Belarus around by the arm in a 'crack the whip' motion, sent her sliding across the snow before landing in Lithuania's arms; which made him lose his footing and slip on the snow while he tried to steady them both.

Poland snickered. "You're like, so clumsy Liet."

"You have all been very, very naughty! Now …" Russia stood in the snow and looked at all three of them. "What should we do about that?"

Poland glared at him. "You could let me out of this totally lame sled, for one." He didn't like the easterly direction the horse pulling the sled was facing.

Russia shook his head, still grinning. "No, you have been the most naughty of all and are going to Siberia. I've already decided." He looked at the other two standing there, now with very shocked expressions. "There is room for two more, what do you think?" His smile widened when their expressions of shock turned to fear. "Should I send both of you with him?" He tapped his finger to his smiling lips as if thinking deeply about it. "I don't think so. My dear little sister is in desperate need of a proper education, as I just found out today, and you," he pointed at Lithuania. "Are a very bad influence on her. I need to keep a close eye on you."

Lithuania glanced at Poland. "But …"

"No buts, and Poland has a long, long journey ahead, so he needs to leave as soon as possible." Russia waved at the driver, who touched his whip to the horse.

The sled lurched forward and Poland turned back to look at them. "At least I like, have a reason to wear fur year round now." Lithuania ran a few steps in the snow tracks left behind by the sled, watching it until Poland went over a hill and out of sight.

Russia raised his arm and waved goodbye to Poland cheerfully. "Next order of business! West Russia, you are changing rooms immediately. You will move into my wing of the house where there is a very large room with a beautiful view of the river. Next-door will be your schoolroom. You will have the best Russian teachers available and learn language, history, culture–"

"_STOP CALLING ME THAT!"_ Belarus suddenly screamed. Her hands covered her ears and she slipped in the snow onto her knees. "My name is BELARUS!"

Lithuania spun around and stared at her. He made a move to go toward her and help her out of the snow, but Russia got there first.

Russia shook his head and clucked his tongue. "Poor little sister, this is exactly why you need to live closer to your family." Russia lifted her out of the snow back onto her feet. "Don't worry about your former room, I will find a suitable occupant for it." He put his arm around her shoulders and moved her toward the door of the house. "Lithuania, as for you, go to your room. I will come and deal with you later."

Lithuania stood outside in the snow and watched them go back inside. His entire body shook, but it wasn't from the cold.

"Russia" Belarus asked quietly once they were back inside. She had a terrible headache and wanted to sleep. "Why do you spend so much time with Lithuania?"

"There is a saying little sister, 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.'" He smiled down at her.

" … Do you think I am your enemy?"

"When you are with Lithuania and Poland, you do act like my enemy. You are rebellious. Don't you understand they will never be your true family? It took me many years to bring us all back together. You should appreciate that."

Belarus thought about this, not paying attention to where they walked. She had lived with Lithuania since she was practically an infant. Even now, when she became increasingly angry and impatient with him, she still felt he was more like family to her than Russia, who seemed like a stranger. "Must I change rooms?"

"It will be for the best. You need proper supervision. See how tired you look. That naughty Lithuania getting you involved with his illegal activities. You need some rest." He came to an unfamiliar door and opened it.

Belarus now realized they were in Russia's wing of the house. She looked at him before glancing inside at the large room. The windows indeed faced a picturesque view of the country surrounding Russia's house and the frozen river in the distance.

Russia leaned down and gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead. He put his hand on the small of her back and gently guided her into the room. "Rest for now, I have other business to take care of. I will see you at dinner. West Russia."

Belarus stared at her brother as he gave her one last smile before closing the door. She turned in a slow circle and looked around, feeling very sleepy. Noticing a small shelf of books over a writing desk she walked over to look at them. Frowning, as her headache grew worse she picked them up one by one, opening the cover to look at the title page inside.

They were all in Russian.

Author's Note: The January uprising of 1863 was part of a continuing struggle between the former commonwealth states and the Russian empire. Rising nationalism swept across Europe in opposition to the Quadruple Alliance of 1815. The failure of the Crimean War coupled with Poland's desire to restore its national borders to pre 1772 pitted Polish nationals against the Russian Empire. Led by Belarusian Kastuś Kalinoǔski, the failed rebellion brought harsher restrictions on the former Polish-Lithuanian commonwealth. Roughly 12,000 people were banished to Siberia. Another 128, including Kastuś Kalinoǔski were executed. Most of all, Russia began a sweeping plan to eradicate any language but Russian. Other languages were banned, the University of Vilna was closed, and all schools became Russian language only.

Despite this, Belarusians, Polish and Lithuanians continued to write and use their own languages in secret. They formed revolutionary societies and struggled against Russian oppression of their language and culture. Many Belarusians were forced to move into Russia, while Jews were forced to move into Belarus. The region known as "West Russia" became the "Pale of the Empire."


	12. Chapter 12

Lithuania walked along the outside wall of ruins that had once been Krevo Castle. Trying not to think about the condition of the towers and walls as they were now, he instead let his mind wander back to when the castle towers were still tall, and the banners of his nation and his Grand Duke had flown from them. He turned in the opening that would have been the main gate and walked inside a grassy field that had grown over what had once been a thriving mini city with buildings and people going about their business.

He spotted Belarus and Ukraine in the far corner, sitting near a crumbling wall. "Hello, you two!" He shouted and waved to them both. Ukraine smiled and waved back, but Belarus only looked up and frowned.

"What is the news, did Russia agree to Germany's demands?" Ukraine asked.

"There was some arm twisting, but he agreed to what they wanted." Lithuania smiled with relief. "He gave us all up."

Ukraine wiped happy tears from her eyes and ran back to her younger sister. "Did you hear that? We don't have to live with Russia anymore! Bela? Did you hear Lithuania? Aren't you glad?"

"This used to be a little courtyard with an herb garden. I would come here and sew on warm days; it always smelled so nice sitting here in the sun." She dug at the dirt with the heel of her shoe. "I liked this castle. Look at what Germany and Russia did to it." She frowned as she looked up at the crumbling tower.

"To be fair, it was already a ruin by the time Germany came here ..." Lithuania cringed when Belarus glared at him. "Aaah, I remember the shirts you made me. I liked those shirts a lot!" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

Belarus looked away from him again. She rested her arms on her knees, watching some leaves swirl around with the wind inside the castle walls, she thought she could be one of those leaves, swirling in a slow, lazy circle before resting on the ground again; always being tossed about which ever way the wind blew. She really wasn't _that_ mad at Germany; he had after all encouraged her to use her own language again while he had been here. She looked around the crumbling castle walls again.

Ukraine glanced at her sister with a worried look before turning to look at Lithuania, "We are no longer part of the Russian Empire, but what about our independence? Can we be independent nations?"

Lithuania nodded, "Five of us are to become independent nations, Poland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania and Ukraine. Finland too, but he didn't wait for any treaty before deciding that."

"He wouldn't anyway. I suppose he will run back to Sweden."

Lithuania shrugged. He kicked a pebble across the ground. "I don't know. He made enough noise about being independent, so maybe not?"

Belarus frowned when she heard the list. She jumped to her feet and walked toward them. "What about me?"

They both turned and looked her.

"Did you hear me? What about me? Do I have to live with Russia still, or do I get to be an independent country too?"

This was the part Lithuania had mixed feelings about, mostly because he wasn't sure how to break the news to Belarus. "Uh, about that. No, you don't have to live with Russia anymore but as for the other thing well … Germany seemed to think you would… uhm … want to live with me again?" He blushed and fidgeted, waiting for her reaction and hoping it wasn't as bad as it could possibly be.

Belarus didn't even try to stop the look of disgust that came over her face. "Why would I want to do that?" She glanced at her older sister who stood there biting her lip. "Why do you get to become independent nations, but not me?"

"Belarus, try to understand … no one could recall a time when you ever were an independent nation." Lithuania felt more nervous.

"It's not that you're not allowed to be independent, it's just, well … you never have been before." Ukraine looked at her younger sister worriedly, not sure she helped.

"So now … I am to be in limbo? I don't have to live in anyone else's house but I can't have my own house?"

Lithuania looked like he was in pain. "Well …"

Ukraine shuffled her feet. "You can live with me, if you want."

Belarus angrily spun around and began pacing back and forth; her mind a storm of mixed emotions and fears. Why had Germany made a decision like this? Why had Russia agreed to it? She found herself disliking Germany more now that she knew he had done this to her. Her thoughts quickly changed to finding a solution to her immediate problem. Which would be the least bad situation for her in a bad situation? Live with Lithuania again? Live with her sister? What other options did she have … go back to her brother … She shook her head to clear that thought away, then another thought immediately flooded her head that made her feel more horror. Looking at Lithuania, she narrowed her eyes. "What about Poland?"

"No, Bela … not him." Ukraine couldn't hide the look of disgust on her face.

"What about him?" Lithuania wondered, not sure why he came up.

"Are you going to live with Poland again?" She asked Lithuania bitterly.

"Hell no!" Lithuania spat back, "Are you?"

Belarus made a look of disgust that matched her sister's. "Do I look like I'm crazy?"

Lithuania refused to answer that. He tilted his head and gave her a warm smile instead. "I don't want to form any more alliances with Poland. I want to be independent again."

"I don't want to live with Poland. I don't want to live with Russia either. I want to be independent, like you!

Ukraine nodded encouragement. "That's good Bela, but it's not easy work. It's especially hard if you've never done it before."

"I am not afraid of hard work. I can also see what other countries have done and get an idea of what I need to do." She was getting a little annoyed with being treated like she was still a baby and couldn't figure things out for herself. "I have to have a government, and write a constitution I suppose too …" She tapped her chin, thinking about what she would need.

"Some formal declaration might be a good idea too." Lithuania said, feeling a little sad she didn't want to come back and live with him again. He couldn't help but feel some pride at her determination to be independent, however. He couldn't stop himself though from wondering how long it would actually last.

"And I will need an army." She added. "I will need a flag, and a coat of arms … a national anthem …" The first traces of a smile broke across her face.

Ukraine glanced at Lithuania before clearing her throat. "Bela, worry about forming a committee to start your nation, and write a constitution. A nation needs laws."

"I know all about laws, big sister." Belarus pouted. She glanced at Lithuania, "I've done some law writing in my time. I was thinking about defense. The land I am going to claim as my country is between Russia and-"

"Poland!" Lithuania shouted when he saw the nation walking toward them. He raised his arm and waved to him, being happy to see him in spite of just saying he had no intention of being part of any commonwealth again.

Ukraine cringed when Lithuania shouted and immediately made a face of disgust when she spotted the other nation coming toward them. "What are you doing here?"

Poland gave her a steady look. "Like, because I can be?" His gaze went over to Belarus and Lithuania, before glancing around the ruined castle. "Well Liet. We're free of Russia and …" He stopped mid sentence to look around the ruins of the castle they were standing in. "Wow … you like, really let this place go."

Lithuania nodded. "It makes me very happy. Not how the castle looks, but being independent again." He glanced down at Belarus, who stared silently at Poland.

"Yeah, like, so the reason why I'm here. We can get back together again and stuff. You want to do that, don't you?" Poland didn't stop for an answer from him. "I knew that would be totally okay." He gave Belarus the briefest glance and tried hard to pretend Ukraine wasn't there, because she still gave him dirty looks. "Oh, I suppose you can come live with us too, if you want."

"No, I'm going to be independent." Belarus stated flatly, frowning at Poland. "Lithuania wants to be independent too."

"Yeah, sure he does." Poland replied. When Lithuania remained silent Poland's bored look quickly changed to shock and his jaw dropped open. "No WAY. Are you kidding me? Liet, she's like, totally kidding right?" He was close to laughing at the thought of Belarus being an independent nation.

"Of course we're not kidding!" She elbowed Lithuania in the ribs. "Tell him, Lithuania, we just agreed!"

"Ah! Yeah, Poland, actually we were discussing that very thing when you showed up." He felt his cheeks flush. "I guess you could call that serendipity or irony or bad timing … er, or something like that."

"You know what I call it? Stupid, that's what." Why don't you want to get back together with me, Liet? We had fun, didn't we? What are you worried about? I'll let your boss rule your country and stuff."

"Are you deaf? I just told you, we're going to be independent." Belarus walked up to Poland and glared at him. "We don't want to be in the commonwealth again."

"Bela, it's no use, it's not like he'll listen to you." Ukraine shook her head and started walking toward the entryway of the castle ruins.

Lithuania's jaw had a firm set to it. "Not this time, Poland. It's a new era, time to try different things. I was an independent nation once before, I can do it again and that's what I want."

Poland pouted. "But Liet …"

"No, that is final." Lithuania started to follow Ukraine, but he stopped suddenly when he saw her frozen in place, staring at Russia.

"Hello Ukraine, hello Lithuania. And I see Western Russia there too!" He lifted his hand and waved to her. "Hello Poland."

"Belarus. My name is Belarus." She frowned at her brother.

Poland rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like whatever."

"So, what are we all talking about? Are you having a party?" He smiled at all of them. "I am out of the war, but that won't help Germany any. I have more important things to do!"

"That's nice." Poland's voice sounded very sarcastic. "We also have more important things to do."

Russia's smile didn't change. "I bet I know what you are talking about, you are talking about being independent countries, aren't you?" He looked at each of them. "I think that is a wonderful idea!"

The others exchanged confused looks.

"What, do you really mean that?" Ukraine asked.

"Of course I do!" Russia held out his arms to them. "I have my independence now too. I am rid of my old boss, and I have a new boss. Things are going to be much better for us!"

Lithuania suddenly felt sick. "Us? What do you mean us?" Instinctively he backed away.

"Silly Lithuania, do you think I would be so selfish as to keep the worker's paradise all to myself? I want to share it with everyone!"

"No!"

Everyone turned and looked at Belarus as she walked over to Russia. Looking up at him she held her shoulders as straight as she could and looked him directly in the eyes. "Germany says I don't have to live with you anymore. I want to be independent too."

Poland narrowed his eyes at Belarus. Lithuania felt like he was going to faint and took a few steps back. Ukraine suddenly didn't want to be so close to her brother either and did the same.

Belarus didn't move. She shook her head and continued to look at him. "I don't want to live with you, or Lithuania. I want to be my own country now."

"Oh! This is like, totally stupid!" Poland exclaimed. He quickly moved forward and grabbed Belarus by the arm. "You silly girl! How long do you think you will last against Russia? Come live with me and I will let you be independent. You can speak your own language and have your own schools and whatever else it is you like, want to do."

Ukraine snapped at Poland angrily. "Let her go! She doesn't want to live with you!"

Russia swooped down and grabbed Belarus' other arm. "Don't worry little sister, I will save you from that big, bad Poland!" He pulled on her arm, trying to free her from Poland's grasp.

"Oh no you don't! Liet! Like, help me already!" Poland yanked on Belarus' arm again.

"Ow! Stop it, let me go - both of you!" She tried to yank free, but both Poland and Russia held tight to the arm they grasped. Her anger grew. She picked up her foot and stomped on Poland's. He yelped and let go of her arm, hopping on one foot while holding the one she just stomped on. She used her free arm to swing around and shove against Russia's chest. "Let go of me!"

Russia did as Belarus demanded, moving back a few steps to make it appear as though she had the force to push him away. "You are very determined Western Russia." His smile never changed. "That's what I like about you."

"Shut up!" She shouted at him, "And my name is Belarus!"

"Fine, Belarus." He said the name very sweetly.

Her face instantly softened as she gazed at her brother. Russia had never called her by her real name before. Maybe he really would let her be independent, like she wanted.

Ukraine hissed at her sister. "Bela! Come on, we should leave now!"

Lithuania's heart sank watching Belarus as she gazed at her brother. "Belarus, come with us, please."

"You idiots! Don't you, like get it?" Poland snapped. He glared at Russia, who simply smiled back at him. "Unless we work together, none of us will be able to stop him! Help me!"

"And who do we work together with to stop you?" Ukraine snapped at Poland, grabbing Belarus by the hand and yanking her away from him and their brother. Both nations had locked eyes and the atmosphere grew more menacing with each passing second.

"But …" Belarus looked over her shoulder at Russia and Poland, who appeared as if they were frozen in place staring at each other.

Lithuania grabbed Belarus' other hand and helped Ukraine pull her out of the castle ruins away from the fight that quickly brewed within. "Your sister is right, Bela. We need to get away if we want any chance at all to be independent."

"Let's go to my house for lunch. We can talk about what you need to do to be an independent country." Ukraine replied gently.

Ukraine's words pulled Belarus' thoughts away from her brother. "That's sounds like a good idea. I am hungry."

_**Author's Note**_: The Belarusian Democratic Republic lasted ten months. After the Brest-Litovsk treaty Russia was forced to give up Poland, the Baltic countries, Ukraine and Belarus. Belarus however was not granted the right to become a nation. Germany still occupied Belarus, and had made efforts to reverse Russification by encouraging the use of the Belarusian language and Belarusian culture – both were repressed under the Russian Empire. On March 25, 1918 the BDR declared their independence. March 25th is still celebrated in Belarus today as "Freedom Day." In the winter of 1919 Lenin's Red Army was on the advance and quickly absorbed Belarus. The BDR government fled and become a government in exile, and still is today. The current president of the BDR council in exile lives in Ottawa, Canada..

The Polish – Soviet War of 1919 – 1920 ended with the Polish victory over Lenin's Red Army in the Battle of Warsaw. This battle is extremely important in that it stopped the advance of Bolshevism into Western Europe. During the war Russia attempted to unite Lithuania and Belarus into one country, but it didn't last. After the Treaty of Riga, Poland and Russia split Belarus in half and the country would remain that way for the next 20 years.


	13. Chapter 13

"_Bela! Bela! It's time to come inside for bed!" Lithuania called as he wandered from the outer walls toward the forest. The air already had the chill of night as the sun sank lower behind the trees. He scanned the dark interior between the trunks until he saw her embroidered sleeves and blonde head come bobbing from the darkness into the light. _

_Belarus ran toward him holding up a large mushroom by its thick stem. "Look Litva! My fingers don't touch it's so big!" _

"_That's a fine one Bela!" Lithuania smiled and picked her up, settling her on his hip. "It's getting dark now, you shouldn't be in the forest this late."_

"_But I like the forest when it's like this. It's mysterious."_

"_It's dangerous." Lithuania replied. "And now it's time to come inside where it's safe and go to sleep."_

_Belarus frowned at him. "When will I not have to go to sleep so soon?" _

"_When you are older, you can stay up as late as you want. You won't want to though; you will wish you could sleep more." _

"_Never, Litva." Bela murmured as she yawned and laid her head on his shoulder. "I will stay up all night and dance until dawn." … _

"Bela, Bela! Time to wake up!" Ukraine leaned over the cot and called to her sister, shaking her shoulder. "It's time to go." She looked at her face for a moment before straightening up, hands on hips. "Bela, please. The mission briefing is starting soon."

Belarus scrunched up her face before opening an eye to look at her sister, instantly closing it again when the light mercilessly stabbed it. She felt so tired, but answered her sister with what she wanted to hear. "I'm awake." She murmured, glancing at Ukraine's haggard face; she could see her older sister was tired too. "When will we get to sleep again?" She glanced around at the other women who shared sleeping quarters with them, they were all in various states of wakefulness and getting dressed.

"We will get to sleep when we are finished for the night." Ukraine answered, turning back to her cot to finish dressing. "For now, we get ready to spend the night making sure Germany and Italy get no sleep."

Belarus groaned. "That's what you said last night." She threw back her blanket and slowly sat up, instantly regretting it for the piercing cold that attacked her body. Her back was sore again. "It will be daybreak before we are done."

"If you know what's coming, why complain about it?" Ukraine shrugged into her thick coat she wore for their flights. "I will get us some tea, and see what there is to eat," she added as she grabbed her hat and gloves before walking out of the room with the others.

Belarus stood with her hands on her back. "There will be watery cabbage soup, and a crust of bread if we are lucky. Same thing we have eaten for months." She bent back and looked at the ceiling, trying not to think about the painful hours she would spend in the cockpit delivering payload after payload all night as her backside grew sorer. She looked around the almost empty sleeping quarters before grabbing her gear and quickly suiting up. At least the padding from her winter flight gear helped cushion her behind from the seat for a while. Her toes and hands always felt frozen by the second or third run and couldn't be helped.

Belarus stepped outside into the frigid air. The sun had already sunk below the horizon. By the time they were done with their mission briefing it would be fully dark. She wrinkled her nose when she walked past the building where they ate; the smell of cabbage filled the air. She fell in behind the other women walking into the building where they had their mission briefings, and was relieved to see Ukraine sitting inside holding two cups.

Ukraine handed her a cup of steaming tea when she sat down next to her. Belarus cupped her hands around it, warming her fingers as she listened to the details of the mission. Their commander began the meeting by reminding them of the new formation strategy for approaching targets they had started using since engaging in the Battle of Stalingrad. Belarus tried not to think about the empty seats in the briefing room where some of her wingmen used to sit. After successfully bombing German, Hungarian, Italian and Romanian supply camps and reserve troops almost unanswered, Germany had figured out a way to attack them from the ground using searchlights and flak. She heard the order each group would go in, and realized again that she would be the last, which meant she had to deflect fire for the first and second approaches before they would drop their bombs. She sipped her tea and glanced at Ukraine, who sat silently, listening to the orders. She released the bombs in their little plane, and they were talking about which targets needed to be hit.

"I'm hungry, I want to eat before we go." Belarus complained in a whisper to her sister. Flying that wooden rattletrap on an empty stomach was more than she wanted to think about at the moment.

Ukraine's frown however silenced her, "We always do, you know that. Pay attention!"

Belarus didn't speak again until the commander wrapped up the briefing. She was pretty sure Ukraine would have snapped her head off if she did. She couldn't fly that plane and drop the bombs by herself Belarus thought as she finished her tea and followed the other women out of the briefing room to the mess hall. They never had much time to eat, but everyone still took the time grab something before moving on to the planes. Belarus grabbed some bread and held her empty tin cup out for some very watery cabbage soup. She sat down and sipped at the soup before dunking her piece of rye bread into it to soak up some of the weak, flavorless broth. Ukraine came and sat down next to her, a steaming cup of soup in her mug.

"I heard the Americans are sending over food for the army, I wonder if we will get any of that?" She sopped up the soup with her piece of bread and took a bite of it.

"The men will get it first. Is it true American food is terrible?"

Ukraine shrugged, chewing on her bread. Hungry people rarely cared what food tasted like. "Lithuania said the food he ate in America was good-" She glanced at her sister's clenched jaw, "Oh, sorry Bela, forgot." The glare her sister gave her made her cringe.

Belarus went back to chewing on the stale bit of rye bread, dunking it in the greasy, weak cabbage-flavored water. She hated it when anyone even mentioned him in her presence. She stared at the swirling piece of fat in the cup, willing herself to forget what happened when Poland and Russia started fighting over their old empires after World War I. Lithuania disappeared, and only later after her country was torn in half did she find out he had gone to America.

"Are you still mad over losing Vilnius?" Ukraine asked. No matter what, any mention of Lithuania put her younger sister in a bad mood. "At least he came back."

"Who cares!" Belarus growled, drinking down the rest of the soup. "American food is probably better than this watery cabbage soup with globs of fat in it."

Ukraine glanced at her. "You got a glob of fat? Lucky." She finished her food too.

The sisters took care of their utensils and left the mess hall. "Ukraine, where do you think Russia is right now?"

"Somewhere on the front lines, deep in the city by now I imagine. He probably has less to eat than we do. Time for pre-flight checks; stay focused on the mission."

Belarus didn't want to think about her big brother hungry. "Shame we have to destroy German supplies. They probably have plenty to eat."

The sisters finished putting on their flight gear as they walked to the tarmac to inspect their planes. They could see the women who worked on them finishing with fueling and loading the two small bombs they would carry as their payload. As they walked past a certain hangar, Belarus steeled herself for their daily dose of abuse from the male pilots. They stood around or leaned against the buildings, grinning at them and making comments. It didn't take long before the usual string of insults, catcalls and laughter could be heard coming from their direction.

"Hey, there's the one with big tits!" One man shouted, making the other men around him laugh while he cupped his hands over his chest like he was feeling two large breasts. Belarus glared at them and instantly reached for her knife handle, but Ukraine grabbed her arm.

"Bela! Don't you dare! Control yourself!" She was obviously hurt by their stupid comments, but refused to give them the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Just let me slit one throat, they won't talk to us again! We have been flying for months and doing our part, does it matter we're women?" She didn't look their way again as she stormed to her small bi-plane to begin going through the pre-flight check. "At least let me slice open that idiot who makes fun of you!"

"That will accomplish nothing and you know it!" Ukraine answered her, shaking her head as she walked onto the frozen ground to where their planes were waiting. She approached the mechanic and spoke with her, discussing the problem they had last time with the release mechanism sticking. Belarus didn't pay them much mind as she mentally went through the checklist for the different parts of her plane, making sure everything was in good working order before climbing up and slipping into the cockpit.

Ukraine was only a moment behind her as she climbed into the seat in the back. She checked the two bombs below her to make sure they were ready. "How many tonight?" She asked Belarus.

Belarus finished the check on the few simple instruments she used for flight. "Fifteen."

Ukraine stared at the back of her sister's head. "Fifteen, really? You have high hopes. We'll be leaving very soon."

"If we do that many, maybe we won't have to fly any missions tomorrow and we can sleep in."

"You are too funny. Do you really think they will ever let that happen?"

Belarus turned and looked at her. "I can still hope, right?"

They received the command from their ground crew to start the engine on their plane. Belarus felt the little engine turn over and the propeller spin into a blur. She went through the next set of checks with the flaps and instruments, making sure they all responded to her control. She also made sure no skin was exposed for the brutally cold night of flying ahead of them before they were given the signal to go. They took their position with their two wingmen and taxied to the frozen runway. Despite being bundled up to keep out the cold, Belarus could still hear the snow crunch under their wheels and knew it would be another frozen night in the air.

Since she had learned how to fly the little bi-plane, the takeoff was the only part of the night that gave her any thrill any more. Once she was in the air and heading to their target, her mind would be filled with her orders and carrying out her duties, trying to not get shot down. The Germans didn't try to scramble aircraft in pursuit against their attacks, despite the prize of an Iron Cross for shooting one of them down. For all of the advanced technology of the Luftwaffe, their faster planes were no match for the slow bi-plane; a relic of an older generation. Belarus missed flying for the pleasure of flying and dreamed of a future time when she could do that without dropping bombs on Germans, or Hungarians, or Italians or Romanians.

It was their turn to take off. Belarus had done this so many times she barely paid attention to the ground crew as they gave their signals telling her it was time to go. She played a counting game in her head as she went through the routine, giving her little plane all the thrust it had to lift off and become airborne. It didn't need much, the canvas covered wooden bi-plane was so small and light it lifted off the ground very quickly. Belarus gained altitude as fast as the plane would allow until leveling off just above the burnt trunks of trees and decimated buildings that had once been homes. It would be early morning before there was any moon tonight, so they would have plenty of darkness for the first run of the night's mission – a German encampment on the edge of the Axis encirclement.

Belarus joined her wingmen in the new formation and cruised toward their target. She and Ukraine would be the last to drop their payload, which meant she had to fly in twice to divert flak. The first time would be easy, but by the second time Germany would have searchlights powered up and be ready for them. The new attack strategy worked well and she felt confident she and her sister would make it.

Ukraine rapped her gloved hand on the space between their seats to get her attention. Belarus didn't need to be alerted that the target was in sight. She probably thinks I'm asleep, she thought to herself.

Despite the attempt to keep their location hidden in the darkness, the structures they used for shelter in the freezing cold and their battered supply trucks could still be made out on the edges of the ruins of what had once been a block of apartment houses. She glanced to make sure the other two planes were in formation and idled her engine. The squadron glided in with no more sound than the wind in their wings. They were almost on top of them when the German flak circus began. The Germans was ready for them tonight. No matter, Belarus had a satisfied look on her face as she steered the plane sharply to divert the searchlights away from the center. As the third plane flew in behind them to deliver their wake up call to the German army, Belarus banked the plane sharply in a tight arc away from the lights and multiple explosions of flak. The ground lit up and shook from the small bombs dropping in multiple locations. Once clear of the flak and lights, Belarus restarted her engine and met up with her wingmen for the next pass.

This time the German army below them, desperate to stop the planes from another onslaught trained the searchlights on them long before they were over the perimeter of the camp; it caught Belarus by surprise before she had time to react and divert the plane away. Ukraine and Belarus both gritted their teeth when flak caught the edge of their starboard wing. Ukraine shouted, "Keep going!" Belarus swung around the third time with the engine idled. It took more cranks than she liked to get it started again, and she didn't have to look behind her to know Ukraine's face openly showed the panic she felt. "Bela …" her sister's frantic voice sobbed. Finally, with her heart pounding the little engine roared back to life in time to swing out of the way of a remaining single wall of a building; the glassless windows gaping in surprise at them. Belarus gasped out loud into the frozen air and flew into position behind the other two planes; diving in and gliding past the searchlights under the cover of darkness. While the other planes pulled the flak with them as they sharply banked out to the sides and drew the searchlights with them. Belarus looked for an area not yet hit by bombs. A single person stepped out of a ramshackle shack slapped together from scrap. "Perfect," she said to herself as she swooped down so Ukraine could do her work.

The controls her older sister used were manual, so the release was crucial. Ukraine had done this hundreds of times, and her timing was perfect. One, then the other small bomb dropped, which gave Ukraine much relief that the release mechanism had been fixed as promised. Belarus glided the plane away sharply; opening the throttle and starting the engine again. As they pulled out and away from the camp, Belarus looked back to see a tall man with blond hair stumble away from the shack before it blew into splinters and made him dive for cover. He looked up and watched them disappear into the night, his useless pistol in his hand.

The planes came together and flew back to the frozen, snowy landing strip. Only one bombing run of several they would make that night. Belarus brought her plane to a stop, happy to be on the ground again. The crews ran over to inspect damage on the planes and get them outfitted for the next run of their mission.

Ukraine patted her sister on the shoulder. "That was some amazing flying. I thought we were going to smash into that wall!"

"No way. We have fourteen more runs to do. Who do we attack next?"

"We head north now, to attack the Italians." Ukraine replied, giving the damage to their wing a closer look. "It just ripped the canvas a little."

"Good. I need that wing to fly this plane." Belarus answered, hopping down from the cockpit to find some warmth before taking off again. She wasn't going to get any sleep that night, but then, neither was Italy once they were done with him.

Author's Note: The story of the 588th Night Bombing Regiment is awesome. These women flew Polikarpov Po-2 wooden bi-planes built in the 1920s designed for training and crop dusting. With a top speed of 90mph/150kph they were slow but very maneuverable. The stall speed of a Messerschmitt was higher than the top speed of the Po-2 which made it impossible for the faster planes to offer any real pursuit. They eventually gave up, and resorted to flak and searchlights as defense against them. The German army learned very quickly to fear the "Nachthexen" or Night Witches. The record number of sortees flown in one night was 18. The Nachthexen have been the subject of books, movies and three issues of Garth Ennis's _Battlefields_ graphic novel.


	14. Chapter 14

"I am not ready, and my guest will be here any minute!" Belarus mumbled to herself as she quickly put the finishing touches on the loaf of bread she had prepared. Placing it on a clean towel embroidered with red thread in traditional designs, she looked it over and felt satisfied it would be a suitable welcome for the important guest her new boss had told her was on his way to visit at that very moment. She knew there had been an important meeting today, but her job was to greet and spend time with this special guest coming to meet her.

It had been a long summer and autumn since she and her big sister had declared their independence from the Soviet Union. She tried not to think about the look on Russia's face when they had told him they were no longer going to live in his house. It was hard, and part of her wanted to try and forgive him, but the pain from Chernobyl still burned, and when they found the graves in Kurapaty … Belarus came out of her daydream when she heard the crunch of gravel under tires outside. Giving the bread and salt one last glance, she stood at the front door of her small house and listened to car doors open and close. Footsteps came up to the door followed by a gentle knock.

Taking a big breath, Belarus opened the front door of her house to greet her guest. At first the light reflecting on the snow blinded her, and she could only make out a silhouette framed by rays of sunlight streaming through her door, then the figure moved inside. Belarus squinted and found a very tall figure standing before her. His skin was dark, and his eyes … she couldn't see his eyes because he wore a white mask.

"You … You?" The sight of Turkey in her house shocked her. She hadn't expected him to be the special visitor at all.

Turkey's mouth smiled in amusement. "Yes, me. Did I surprise you?"

"Yes, very much so." Belarus answered as she shut the door.

"Perhaps you were expecting Lithuania, or America? Don't worry, they're right behind me."

"What?" Belarus frowned at Turkey. She knew the other nations were discussing recognizing her independence and some wanted to do it soon, but until today, no one had made any move to do so.

"Just what I said. They're right behind me. They have to get the lead out now." Turkey grinned at her confusion. "Don't you see? I am here to recognize you as an independent nation. Most of the other nations are still discussing it, but they are coming around. Why wait for them though? While they talk, I took action." He held out his arms to her offering a hug, a look of mischief on his face. "Welcome to the family!" He instantly pulled Belarus into a fierce embrace.

"Eh?" She exclaimed before she felt like the breath would be squeezed out of her. Turkey didn't hold the hug long and let her go quickly; the grin on his face even wider than before.

Belarus remembered long ago in Poland's house when he had come to visit; back in the days when Poland and Turkey were friends, and before Ukraine had caused problems for both of them. Turkey had a more easygoing manner now that he was a republic and no longer a vast empire. She studied the mask, curious what was hidden beneath it. "Is that why you did this? So the others would 'get the lead out'?"

Turkey looked around the room, studying some of the things there. "One of the reasons, of course. There are a few other reasons; a few personal, a few not so personal." The dark slits inside the mask came back to rest on her. "Mostly, I was curious. The last time I remember seeing you, you were a child."

"I remember." Belarus nodded. She remembered being yelled at when she attempted to join them to record the meeting between him and Poland, and then later at supper he grinned at her. "You yelled at me for doing my job."

"Oh yeah, I remember that now." He chuckled, nodding. "A female in a room full of men discussing business. Well, times have certainly changed, eh?"

"Yes they have. Oh! Hold on -" Belarus exclaimed as she hurried to the table and picked up the bread and salt arranged on the towel. "I meant to give you a proper welcome."

Turkey briefly glanced at the loaf of bread before giving his attention to the designs on the edges of the cloth. "Very beautiful, but I'm here to welcome you."

"Thank you. This is something I do to welcome guests. Go ahead, take a piece of bread, dip it in the salt and eat it."

"I will!" Turkey tore at the bread with his fingers and dipped it into the dish of salt.

The sound of Turkey's teeth biting into the bread was so loud it jolted her out of her pleasant daydream. She rose up in the large comfortable chair and looked over her shoulder. Russia stood there, frowning at her.

Belarus watched him slowly walk toward her. "Hello."

Russia grunted at her as he settled into the chair next to hers. He gazed at her disapprovingly.

"What? Why do you look at me like that?" Since she had left with Ukraine six years ago he always behaved like this around them. The look on his face made him seem as if being in her presence pained him.

Russia shrugged. "I look at you like that because I don't care for your boss demanding I come here."

This surprised Belarus, "Really, he did?"

"Oh come now, don't pretend you weren't in on it." His voice had the hint of a sneer in it.

She frowned back at him, not appreciating his making assumptions about her or her reasons for being there. "I honestly am not in on anything, Big Brother. In fact, he told me the same thing, demanded I be here for some very important decision. He's talking to your boss about it right now."

"He is?"

The confused expression that crossed his face gave her some amusement. "Yes, he is. My boss told me to sit out here and wait. That was some time ago."

"Did my boss say anything?" Russia didn't look happy at all.

Belarus shrugged. "Not really. He looks rather tired."

Russia's only response was to grunt at her again.

"If he's not tired he is either sick or drunker than we all suspect."

Russia frowned at her. "He is none of those things."

"Of course, and Yuri is still alive."

"How dare you say that!" Russia's eyes filled with anger.

"What do you call his problem then? Is it true he was found on Pennsylvania Avenue in Washington DC in the middle of the night, in his underwear, trying to hail a taxi because he had to pick up a take-out pizza?"

"_NYEEEET!__"_ Russia roared, "Lies! That never happened! America always spreads vicious rumors to make me look bad!"

America hardly needs to spread rumors to do that, Belarus thought as she enjoyed the pain and shame clearly showing on her brother's face. "He does have a tendency to exaggerate."

Russia nodded, his face still red. "Yes, yes he does. Really quite annoying of him."

"Yes, very." She looked at the closed door where their bosses were discussing … something. They both grew silent and avoided looking at each other. Belarus was sure Russia would pretend she wasn't in the room at all.

The uncomfortable silence grew between them. Belarus pushed it away and let her mind wander back to the winter day Turkey had visited her to recognize her as an independent nation. After a short "official" visit, Turkey had become more relaxed and amused her with stories about her brother, and the wars they had fought in the past. She finally grew courageous enough to ask him about his mask.

Her question made him laugh, "No, I am not hiding scars."

"They why do you wear it?"

"It was given to me by someone I greatly admire, and I honor that admiration by wearing it."

She nodded; understanding that. She still had the silk uniform sash Teddy Kościuszko had given her when they rebelled against Russia. "Would it be impertinent of me if uhm, I could see you with the mask off?"

"Eh?" The surprise clear in his reaction, "You want me to take it off?"

"Just for a moment," her curiosity had eaten away at her since he first walked through her door. "Is it allowed?"

"Of course, I can take it off if and when I want." Amusement quickly replaced his surprise. "It won't bother me, but only for a moment." He reached toward his face to pull the mask away and Belarus blinked when her boss suddenly appeared in the open doorway. "We did it!" He exclaimed with a look of triumph plastered across his mustache-dominated face. Belarus sat forward in her seat and stared at him. She had learned with this boss if he was happy, it usually meant she was about to become unhappy.

Russia's boss slowly emerged into the room, looking very tired and pale, or like he could really use a drink. His eyes met Russia's before quickly looking away again, which filled Russia with alarm.

"What did you do?" Belarus asked cautiously, the feeling growing that something potentially very disastrous had happened, or was about to happen.

"We have begun the process of forming a state of union with the two of you." Her boss answered. Belarus stared at him as that statement sunk in, then her eyes narrowed when the smile on his face became sinister with his full meaning.

"A state of what?" Russia's cracking voice sounding like he had just been punched in the gut. He gave his boss a pleading look, noticing him pointedly avoiding eye contact.

"Union State. Think of it like this … you will be getting married soon." The grin under the mustache grew more malicious, if that were possible.

Belarus felt all the color drain from her face. "Did you say … married?"

Before her boss could answer her, the horrible sound someone makes when they are being strangled came from the direction of her brother. She looked at him and stared at his face twisted with fear and horror.

"What?" he choked out as he jumped to his feet. "What? Are you insane? Married? We can't get … _She__'__s__my__sister!__I__can__'__t__marry__MY__SISTER!_" he screamed, gesturing wildly in her direction.

Belarus had never seen her brother behave this way before. The confidence, the calculating smile … She watched him silently as he stumbled over to his boss and begged him to not let this happen. The fear, the panic, the revulsion at the very thought of being in any form of union with her terrified him; she quickly tried to imagine what he could be afraid of. She glanced at her boss. "Who will be the leader of this new Union?"

"I will."

Russia seized his boss's shoulders and pleaded with the most pathetic voice Belarus had ever heard her brother use. "Please do not let this happen! I will do anything, just don't make me do _this!_" It was then she realized, 'this terrifies him.'

With her newfound knowledge, she schooled her face into the most dewy-eyed schoolgirl crush expression she could manage as she rose from her seat and made her way to him. Walking slowly, Belarus came up from behind and wrapped her arms around her brother's waist. "Oh Russia, finally my dreams can come true." She rubbed her cheek against his back. "We will be united as one."

Belarus felt Russia freeze when she touched him. His hands jerked away from his boss's shoulders and he slowly looked over his shoulder at her. "Bela? What are you doing?"

"I am showing you my sincere adoration, and I can't wait to walk down the aisle with you, my future husband." She gazed up at the fear filled eye looking down on her. "I want to marry you, Big Brother!"

That made Russia jump into action. Flailing wildly, he jerked his body out of her arms and scrambled for the door. "NO! NOOOO! I don't want to marry you, go away!"

Belarus chased him and managed to get her arms around him again as he hesitated at the door to open it. "But Russia! I want to marry you! Marry me! Marry me! Marry _ME!_"

"_NYEEEEET!_" Russia screamed hysterically. He tore himself away from her and threw the door open. In the blink of an eye he ran out of the room as fast as he could, still screaming as his long scarf flew behind him.

Watching him disappear faster than she ever saw him move before, she turned and looked at the two bosses. Russia's boss looked mildly alarmed, but her boss … he had the look of a desperate man seeing all of his plans crumble before his eyes. With a nod to them both, she contorted her face into the most crazed, gruesome visage she could muster and screamed as she ran out of the room. "Get back here Russia! Let's get married! _MARRIED__MARRIED__MARRIED_!" 

Author's Note: In November of this year, Belarus, Kazakhstan and Russia became the first three countries of the former Soviet Union to create the new Eurasian Union, an economic space like the European Union. The plan for this new economic union is to be fully integrated as an economic zone by 2015. The president of Belarus, Alexander Lukashenko stated in a speech after signing the agreement that if the plans for the Eurasian Union stay on track, the Union State could be dissolved.

Turkey beat Lithuania by four days and the United States by nine days in welcoming Belarus as an independent nation on December 16, 1991. Both countries have shared good relations.

This is the last chapter of this story. I have plans for an epilogue that I may write in the future.


End file.
